You and me against the world
by BrendaKellyWinchester
Summary: Sam et Dean on grandit dans une secte, ils ne connaissaient rien sur la vie à l'extérieur de la zone, la zone était là où la communauté vivait paisiblement, le groupe était dirigé par Alastair, le père de Sam et Dean, ce dernier était dur, mais juste et ses garçons l'admiraient, ils vivaient bien et ils étaient heureux... Jusqu'à ce que Sam se révèle être un oméga : Wincest, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! :D Oh la la ça me fait plaisir de publier une nouvelle histoire, j'espère que vous aller aimer.**

**\ Avertissement /**

**: Langage grossier :  
: Sexe :  
: Mineur :  
: Omegaverse Oméga/Alpha :  
: Secte :  
: Wincest :  
: Meurtre :  
: Mariage forcé :  
: Mpreg, mais pas vraiment, vous comprendrez en lisant les futures chapitres :  
: Sam à 14 ans et Dean à 18 ans :  
: Surnaturel/démons :  
: Rated: M :**

**C'est gai tout ca ! n'est-ce-pas ? XD j'adore lire ce genre de chose, cependant soyons clair, je ne tolère rien de tout cela dans la vraie vie.**

**:Merci à ma bêta memepotter952504 d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:**

**Déclaration : Les personnages (sauf ceux qui ne sont pas dans SPN) ne m'appartiennent pas :**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-Débout Sam ! s'exclama Dean

Le réveil affichait six heures, comme tous les matins, les deux garçons avaient cours, et ils ne devaient pas être en retard, néanmoins le plus jeune des frères était encore dans son lit, sous les couvertures chaudes, Dean aimerait laisser son frère dormir encore un peu, ou même lui dire de rater les cours, mais il savait que son père ne serait pas du même avis, ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de rater un jour d'étude, même quand ils étaient malades, leur père était très strict, mais c'était pour leur bien, pour le bien de la famille.

Dean tira la couverture de Sam, ce dernier grogna de mécontentement, mais céda.

-Je te déteste, dit Sam en se levant de son lit, frottant ses mains sur ses yeux encore fermés.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sammy (Dean rigola.) Dépêche-toi, je t'attends en bas.

-C'est Sam ! Répliqua le cadet en se levant du lit, tandis que Dean descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs parents qui étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Tous les jours, c'était la même chose, ils se levaient, allaient dans la petite maison qui leur servait d'école, travaillaient aux champs, les adultes interdisaient aux enfants de sortir de la zone, ils disaient que les personnes de l'extérieur leur voulaient du mal, qu'il fallait rester avec la « famille » pour être à l'abri.

Ils étaient plus de 100 à vivre à cet endroit, leur père et son ami avait créé ce lieu pour leur sécurité, leur bien-être, le clan était soudé comme une véritable famille, et comme partout, il y avait des règles à respecter, les plus jeunes devaient obéir aux adultes, personne n'avait le droit de sortir de la zone sans l'autorisation des dix alphas, c'était eux qui décidaient pratiquement de tout, le plus haut placé était Azazel et Alastair, ce dernier étant le père de Sam et Dean, mais malgré cela les deux garçons n'avaient pas de traitement de faveurs, bien au contraire, ils devaient être parfaits.

Quand Sam fut prêt, il sortit de leur chambre et descendit les escaliers rapidement, ils avaient une journée chargée.

Arrivé en bas Sam alla dans la cuisine, son père et sa mère étaient installés à table, il les salua et saisit rapidement un verre de jus d'orange et un pancake, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre un vrai déjeuner.

-Où est Dean ? Demande-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, son frère n'avait pas l'air d'être encore à la maison.

-Il est parti, tu as pris trop de temps, déclara son père légèrement amusé, dépêche-toi et tu le rattraperas peut-être, ajouta-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête, attrapa son sac à dos puis prit le chemin de la porte de sortie.

-À ce soir !

Il referma la porte et se mit à courir en direction de leur maison d'apprentissage, certains adultes lui dirent d'être prudent en courant sur le chemin, Sam les remercia avant de continuer sa route, arrivé à la moitié de la destination, il vit son frère.

-T'aurais pu m'attendre !

-T'aurais dû te lever plus tôt.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Au fait, depuis quand tu te lèves plus tôt que moi ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Depuis que j'ai des responsabilités, petit frère.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, depuis que leur père avait annoncé à Dean qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour devenir le prochain leader de la communauté, il agissait comme quelqu'un d'autre, et suivait les ordres de leur père sans protester.

Les garçons arrivèrent devant la petite maison qui servait de salle de classe, tous les jeunes de la communauté étaient là, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, ils attendaient leurs professeurs.

Tandis que les garçons patientaient, Sam posa son regard sur la belle Jessica Moore, elle l'ensorcelait avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, sa peau parfaite et son charmant parfum.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? L'interrogea Dean, le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

-Rien du tout.

L'ainé rigola, il n'était pas dupe, cela faisait longtemps que Sam regardait Jessica à chaque matin.

-T'es amoureux ? Demanda Dean amusé.

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu devrais aller lui dire, sinon, c'est moi qui vais le faire, continua Dean à taquiner son frère.

-T'as pas intérêt ! Sinon moi aussi, je dirais à Cassie que t'es amoureux d'elle.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais fut coupé par l'arrivée des enseignants, Sam lui fit un coup de coude dans le ventre tandis que Dean lui fit une claque derrière la nuque.

-Toujours en train de se chamailler les gars ?

Se fit entendre Benny en s'approchant d'eux, ce dernier était un ami du plus vieux des frères, Benny et Dean se mirent à discuter ensemble, laissant Sam à l'écart, ce dernier soupira, puis soudainement, il vit son meilleur ami lui faire signe.

-Je vais avec Connor ! À plus tard.

-À ce soir, répondit son ainé avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son ami.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

-Tu penses que tu vas être un alpha comme Dean ? Demanda Connor, ils étaient assis devant le porche de la maison de ce dernier, ils avaient fini l'école et avaient la fin de la journée de libre.

Ils mangeaient des oranges qu'ils avaient prises dans les caisses que les adultes avaient rapportées du champ où ils faisaient pousser les fruits et les légumes, la délicieuse odeur des fruits embaumait les environs.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, le ciel était d'un orange clair et les nuages avaient des nuances de rose.

-J'espère, si je suis un bêta, il ne va pas arrêter de me taquiner, affirma le cadet.

-Et si tu es un oméga ?

Les oméga étaient plutôt rares ici, la plupart restaient enfermés dans les maisons, personne en parlait comme si c'était un secret, et à l'école on ne leur apprenait rien sur ce sujet non plus.

-Il arrive quoi aux oméga à ton avis ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on les gardait enfermées dans les greniers des maisons jusqu'à leurs morts.

-Je suis sûr que c'est faux !

Connor haussa les épaules.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

Cela faisait trois mois que Sam avait fêté ses quatorze ans, c'était à cet âge que les enfants se dévoilaient être un alpha, un bêta ou un oméga, Sam ne l'avouerait pas, mais il était soucieux à propos de cela.

-Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ? Changea de sujet Connor, en voyant que le stress de son ami avait monté d'un cran.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Non

-T'as demandé à Dean ?

-Oui, il ne sait pas non plus.

-Je vois… (Soupira Connor, ce dernier avait tellement de questions sans réponses cela le frustrait légèrement tout comme les autres enfants d'ici.) Bon… Je dois rentrer.

Le cadet hocha la tête, il n'était que dix-huit heures, mais ils devaient déjà rentrer après le couvre-feu, personne ne devait sortir.

-On se voit demain, Sam.

-À demain, répondit le cadet

Connor ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, laissant Sam seul, ce dernier pris une grande respiration essayant d'atténuer le léger malaise qui l'avait envahi, sa tête tournait, sa vision se troublait, ce n'était pas normal, il devait aller vite chez lui pour se reposer, il avait peut-être pris un coup de chaud.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Quelques minutes plus tard Dean arriva à la maison, il avait aidé les adultes avec le potager, il détestait faire cela, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, ses vêtements étaient tachés de terre, il avait ses cheveux collés contre son front à cause de la sueur.

Son père l'avait félicité, lui avait même dit que s'il continuait comme ça, il pourrait prendre une place dans l'assemblée des alphas, ce n'était pas une idée qui déplaisait à l'ainé ! Au contraire, il pourrait avoir de l'importance dans le clan.

Il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam, depuis toujours, ils dormaient dans la même pièce, cela ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, ils s'entendaient bien la plupart du temps.

-Je n'en peux plus… J'ai dû travailler toute la journée après l'école, je suppose que toi tu n'as rien fait après les cours.

-Tu supposes bien, répliqua Sam en lui tirant la langue, ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, en pyjama, il avait caché le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien à ses parents, de toute manière, ils ne lui permettraient pas de rester à la maison et rater les cours le lendemain.

-C'est injuste.

Dean enleva son tee-shirt puis son jean, restant en boxeur noir, il alla vers son placard à vêtements pour prendre ses affaires pour la douche.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue en regardant le corps de son ainé, il ressentit une attirance inhabituelle, une chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, lorsque Dean se retourna dans sa direction Sam se cacha davantage sous sa couette, ne laissant que ses yeux dépasser.  
Dean s'avança vers Sam pour poser sa montre sur la table de chevet qui était plaçée entre les deux petits lits, brusquement quelque chose attira son attention.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Quelle odeur ?

-J-Je ne sais pas… On dirait de la cannelle…

Sam haussa les épaules, il ne sentait rien, il n'osait pas regarder Dean en face après l'avoir fixé avec cette sensation qu'il avait du mal à expliquer, néanmoins, il savait que c'était mal.

Son état s'était empiré, il se sentait fiévreux à présent, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Tout va bien, Sam ? Interrogea Dean quand il vit le visage rouge de Sam

-Je ne me sens pas bien, admit enfin le cadet.

Dean posa sa main contre le front de Sam.

-Tu as de la fièvre, je vais le dire à maman.

Sam hocha la tête, une sensation bien trop familière naquit en lui, leur mère lui faisait peur, elle était moins tendre que leur père et plus colérique.

Dean sortit de la chambre après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama qui traînait tandis que Sam se mit en tailleur dans son lit, regardant ses mains, il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre son grand frère et sa mère arriver.

Ce fut cette dernière qui ouvrit la porte, elle grimaça puis mit sa main sur son nez.

-Mon Dieu, quelle odeur horrible

-Je sens aucune odeur désagréable, avoua Dean en entrant dans la pièce de nouveau, laissant sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

-C'est normal, tu es un alpha.

Sam eu peur de comprendre, son monde s'effondrait devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. S'il était un oméga, toute sa vie allait être un cauchemar.

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

-Ton frère est en rut ! Il faut vite appeler ton père, il saura quoi faire, expliqua leur mère.

* * *

**À suivre !  
Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de connaître la suite ! :D dites le moi en commentaire cela m'aideras à écrire plus vite.  
À bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Voici enfin le chapitre 2, désolé pour l'attente, ma bêta me l'avais envoyé plutôt, mais je ne l'avais pas vu -_- je suis trop tête en l'air... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

* * *

**The girl of the World** : Hey! :D ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu lis ma nouvelle FanFiction haha merci pour ton avis, les prochains chapitres seront moins courts et ensuite pour le rythme des publications, je ne sais pas encore ! Ca dépendras de ma motivation et de ma bêta qui est pas mal occupée :) Mais normalement, ca sera plus rapide qu'avec ma fanfic 'Le garçon maudit' où je m'étais trois ans à publier un nouveau chapitre haha.  
Encore merci !

**LightHeats** : Suspense suspense ! non en vrai, je crois que c'est facile à deviner ce qu'il va se passer avec tout les avertissements que j'ai mit xD mais j'espère qu'il y aura des petits trucs qui seront surprenants !  
Et merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Merci aussi à **Adeline-54, Ignis08, LightHeats, Murielfragg **et **The Lyon's** de suivre cette FanFic!

Bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::**

Les mains de Sam tremblaient, il avait peur ! Le stress dévorait ses entrailles.

Il était assis sur une chaise devant ses parents. Dean était assis également près de lui, comme-ci les deux avaient fait une bêtise.

-Tu le mondes va savoir qu'on a un fils oméga maintenant, t'imagine la honte que je vais avoir demain !?

-Voyons, Marie, calme-toi, s'exprima Alastair.

Dean serrait fortement les poings. Ses ongles laissèrent des marques dans les paumes de ses mains. L'odeur de Sam était devenue étrangement plus attirante.  
Il désirait se lever et prendre sa défense, ne supportant pas que sa mère rabaisse son frère de cette façon. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le courage de se dresser face à son père.

Marie soupira, puis quitta la pièce.

-On va devoir se séparer de Sam pendant quelques jours, énonça leur père.

-Je ne veux pas aller dans le grenier, parla le cadet d'une petite voix, retenant ses larmes.

Dean installa son regard sur son jeune frère, son cœur se brisa, il allait poser sa main sur celle de Sam en signe de soutien, mais son père l'arrêta.

-Ne le touche pas !

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta l'ainé.

Alastair s'approcha d'eux.

-Ce sont les règles, Dean, tu ne dois pas le toucher quand il est dans cette situation.

-Mais pourquoi ? répéta l'ainé toujours aussi perdu.

-Je t'expliquerai tout le moment venu, dit-t-il à Dean, puis posant son attention sur Sam, et toi, retournes en haut, on va discuter avec ta mère pour savoir ce qu'on va faire de toi.

Sam hocha la tête, puis se leva de la chaise, allant en direction de l'étage, Dean l'imita dans l'idée de le suivre, mais son père le bloqua, Dean ne protesta pas cette fois.

**:::::::::::::::::**

-Tu avais dit qu'il serait un alpha ! Affirma Azazel en frappant du poing sur la table, faisant trembler les tasses de café

-Je sais… Je me suis trompé, mais c'est bien Sam l'élu !  
\- À quoi bon si son corps ne peut pas supporter ce qu'on a prévu ?

Alastair soupira. Ils avaient essayé tellement de fois, et toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient avérées vaines.

\- Comment on va faire maintenant ? Il s'impatiente, continua son ami, qui s'était assis sur une chaise près de lui.

Alastair se massait les tempes, un mal de crâne s'y était installé à cause de tout cette histoire. Les choses étaient loin de se passer comme prévu. Subitement, une idée de génie lui vint en tête. Il avait trouvé un nouveau plan.  
Ce dernier était aussi dangereux qu'audacieux. Il espérait avoir le soutien de ses condisciples pour le mener à bien.

-J'ai une idée…

La voix de son condisciple attira l'attention d'Azazel sur lui.

\- Si le corps de Sam ne peut pas le supporter, peut-être que sa progéniture le pourra, on a qu'à procéder à un rituel, pour invoquer notre maître à l'intérieur de Sam, il n'aura pas besoin de véhicule puisqu'il aura un corps créé spécialement pour lui.

\- Tu veux dire… Il serait en gestation à l'intérieur de Sam ?... Demanda Azazel, un peu perdu, comment ça serait possible ?

-Je pense savoir comment, affirma Alastair.

Marie fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé sa valise et attendait les prochaines directives de son mari. Elle semblait calme, cependant, son sang bouillonnait encore dans ses veines. Un de ses fils, un oméga ! Elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

Alastair installa son regard sur elle.

-Appelle le docteur Jones… Je dois lui parler… Ensuite, tu vas aller dire à Sam de se préparer.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

-Et ensuite, demanda Azazel, Sam a besoin d'un alpha, ça serait compliqué de le surveiller s'il vit dans une autre maison

-J'ai déjà pensé à cela, ne t'en fait pas.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Tandis que les adultes discutaient en bas, Dean se faufila hors de sa chambre, où son père lui avait ordonné de rester enfermé. Néanmoins l'envie d'aller voir son frère était trop forte. Il avança donc jusqu'à la porte du bureau, où Sam était enfermé, comme un animal dangereux.

Il frappa doucement sur la porte en bois, espérant que seul son frère allait l'entendre.

-Sam…

-Dean ?

L'oméga se leva à toute vitesse du fauteuil où il était assis et alla près de la porte, collant son oreille sur le bois pour mieux entendre les chuchotements de son frère.

-Que disent les parents ? Tu sais où ils vont m'emmener ? Continua Sam

-Non, je ne sais pas, je ne les entends pas d'ici, avoua Dean, et ils n'ont rien voulu me dire… Ajouta-t-il

Sam fut déçu par la réponse de son frère. Il voulait savoir ce que lui réservait ses parents. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, respirant ainsi le parfum de son frère à travers le battant de bois. Cela lui permit de faire redescendre la pression. L'odeur de Dean avait toujours réussi à le rassurer, pendant les nuits d'orages ou les soirs où leur mère se mettait en colère contre lui.

-Comment tu te sens ? Repris l'aîné

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre puis répondit honnêtement.

-C'est douloureux.

Le cœur de celui-ci manqué un battement  
-Comment ça ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, j'ai… L'impression que j'ai besoin de quelque chose… Mais je ne sais pas quoi, répondit le cadet des bouts des lèvres, devenant rouge comme une tomate à cause de la honte.

Le plus vieux se mordit la lèvre, ils étaient dépassés par la situation, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ni pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivait.

-Tout ira bien, Sammy, je te le promets, ça va passer.  
Ces quelques mots rassurèrent légèrement l'oméga, son frère avait sûrement raison, les choses allaient redevenir comme avant.

Brusquement des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers

-Je dois retourner dans la chambre, énonça l'aîné.

Sam hocha la tête pour acquiescer, même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir.

-D'accord…

L'ainé retourna dans leur chambre tandis que le cadet retourna s'asseoir sagement sur le fauteuil du bureau, avant que sa mère ouvre la porte.

-Fait ta valise, on part dans 20 minutes.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Une heure plus tard, Sam était dans sa nouvelle maison. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient rester ici.

Mais une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas cet endroit.

Cette maison était écartée de la communauté, toujours dans la zone délimitée, mais assez loin des autres maisons, ce qui avait le don de rendre Sam nerveux.

Il avait l'impression d'autre seul au monde avec sa mère. La maison n'avait pas été habitée depuis plusieurs mois déjà, donc l'humidité s'était installée.

Le cadet était sur le lit qui occupait sa chambre provisoire, tout du moins l'espérait-il. Il sentait une chaleur inouïe dans son bas-ventre, et il avait des picotements dans les cuisses et les chevilles, cela devenait de plus en plus fort.

Il bougeait dans tous les sens pour trouver la bonne position pour dormir, mais c'était perdu d'avance, il n'arriverait jamais à trouver le sommeil dans cet état.

Après quelques minutes de torture, il sentit son membre se gorger de sang. Cela ajoutait un nouveau problème, dont il devait s'occuper rapidement.

Mais pas ici, car la chambre n'avait pas de loquet. Il était plus simple pour lui de le faire à la salle de bain.

Il se leva de son lit délicatement, espérant que sa mère était déjà en train de dormir. Il sortit de sa chambre, le salon était vide, c'était une bonne nouvelle, sa mère devant se trouver à l'étage. Il se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain puis ferma la porte à clé.

Heureusement son frère et lui avait déjà eu cette discussion, il savait comment faire pour résoudre ce problème. Il baissa son pantalon et se prit tout de suite en main, il se caresser vite et durement, se mordant le bras pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il s'appuya sur le lavabo, il n'arrivait plus à supporter son reflet, fermant les yeux, il laisse l'extase l'envahir.

Tout son corps tremblait, sa tête tournait, à chaque caresse, c'était comme s'il jouissait alors que rien ne sortait de son membre.

Ses yeux se remplièrent de larmes à cause du plaisir, mais aussi de la frustration, quelque chose lui manquait, encore et toujours.

Brusquement, sa mère frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Sam.

-Ouvert-la porte Sam ! dit-t-elle en colère

Ce qui terrifia encore plus le cadet, il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, pas maintenant, il allait devenir fou si cette insatisfaction ne disparaissait pas.

-SORS DE LÀ ! Hurla sa mère comme une hystérique  
Sam fut terrifié, c'était comme si sa mère était possédée. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce avec la boule au ventre, ne sachant pas ce que sa mère lui réservait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Continua Marie l'air furieuse.

-Rien… Répondit Sam doucement

Marie le gifla du revers de la main, assez fort pour que les tympans de Sam se mettent à siffler.

-En plus, tu oses me mentir ?... J'ai senti ton horrible odeur jusqu'à dans ma chambre. Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et tu vas être sage, tu as compris ?

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux, ce qui valut un gémissement de douleur de la part du plus jeune. Elle l'accompagna dans sa chambre, le fit s'allonger, puis alla vers un tiroir pour récupérer quelque chose.

Le cœur de Sam battait vite, il n'avait jamais eu si peur de sa mère, elle avait l'air folle.

Elle attrapa ce qu'elle convoitait puis s'approcha de son cadet, avec des menottes en cuir. Elle attacha les poignets de Sam avec à la tête de lit.

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi toute la nuit.

-Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment dégoutant, heureusement que Dean ne te voit pas ainsi.

-Maman, s'il te plaît, je—

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Le coupa-t-elle, tu resteras attacher toute la nuit, je veux être sûre que tu ne vas pas faire de cochonneries, tu es déjà assez sale comme ça.  
Le plus jeune laissa couler ses larmes, il n'arrivait plus les retenir, il n'avait rien fait pour méritait cela ! N'est-ce-pas ?  
Marie soupira puis partit vers la porte de sortie, claquant la porte sans un regard pour son fils cadet.

**:::::::::::::::::**

-Pourquoi on est là exactement ? Je me sens bien à présent, dit Sam à sa mère.

Cette dernière et lui-même étaient dans la petite salle d'attente du médecin de la communauté. Elle lui avait raconté qu'il avait rendez-vous pour un simple examen, mais cela l'angoissait quand même. Maintenant que les gens savaient qu'il était un oméga, tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, même Connor n'avait plus le droit de lui adresser la parole.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis la première période de chaleur de Sam. Ce dernier était revenu à son état habituel. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait retourner à la maison tout de suite, mais sa mère l'avait emmené ici avant.  
Ces derniers jours avaient été les pires de sa vie, il espérer de tout son cœur que ça ne recommencerait plus jamais. Il désirait retourner chez lui, revoir son frère et retourner à l'école avec ses amis. Redevenir normal.

Soudainement, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jones, faisant monter le stress de Sam d'un cran.

L'homme salua Marie puis Sam avec un sourire chaleureux, ce qui rassura considérablement Sam. Jones avait toujours été un médecin très gentil.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, il n'avait aucune couleur chaude, plusieurs outils et matériel de médecine étaient bien rangés à leur place.

Le médecin Jones ferma la fenêtre, puis les rideaux avant de s'installer près de la table a examen  
-Bien, déshabille-toi, Sam, ensuite, allonge-toi sur la table.  
Le cadet hésitait, et sa mère perdit patience.

-Dépêche-toi de faire ce qu'il te dit.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive, puis obéit, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Sam ouvrit ses yeux péniblement. Tout son corps était paralysé, il n'arrive plus à le bouger. Il posa ses yeux sur ses bras et vit qu'il avait une perfusion.  
Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda la pièce, cette dernière avait beaucoup de lits alignés. Mais ils étaient tous vides, personne n'était dans la pièce sauf lui.

Il installa son regard sur la seule fenêtre qu'il y avait. Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Sam plaça son attention sur lui, il était torse-nu et recouvert par une couverture. Il sentait que son bas-ventre était enroulé de bandages. Il poussa le drap et vit qu'il avait raison.

Beaucoup de questions émergeaient dans le cerveau de Sam. Il commençait à manquer d'air, tellement la panique l'avait gagné.

Le cadet se redressa avec difficulté, arrachant l'aiguille de son bras, et allant vers le grand miroir qui installé dans le coin de la pièce.

Il devait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces bandes blanches. Il commença à dérouler son bandage lentement, gardant ses yeux fatigués fixés sur son reflet.  
Son cœur battait vite et ses larmes menaçaient de tomber. Quand il ne resta qu'une fine couche de tissu à enlever, il marqua une pause. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait découvrir, il aurait dû se défendre contre sa mère… Et le médecin Jones ? Lui aussi l'avait en quelque sorte trahi. Ce dernier avait toujours dit qu'il était ici pour les soigner et les faire se sentir mieux ! C'était aussi un mensonge…  
Il retira délicatement la dernière bande et vit ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, le cadet ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choc.  
Il avait une longue cicatrice qui forme une sorte de sourire au bas de son ventre.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Dean était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit regardant celui de son frère qui était vide. Cela faisait une semaine que Sam n'était plus à la maison et cela avait créé un vide à l'intérieur de Dean. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir son jeune frère dans les pattes, cela lui manquait de ne plus l'entendre se plaindre, ne plus pourvoir le taquiner.

Leur père lui avait promis que c'était pour leur bien, qu'il nécessaire de les séparer, car Dean aurait pu blesser Sam avait-il dit. Dean avait halluciné, jamais il ne ferait du mal à son frère, c'était insupportable de penser cela pour le brun, mais il n'avait pas contredit son père, ils devaient obéir.

Dean se plaça devant sa fenêtre, regardant les autres, qui vivaient leurs vies comme d'habitude. Tous s'étaient inquiétaient pour Sam, Alastair les avaient rassurés en leur disant la vérité, qu'il devait partir pour seulement quelques jours, et qu'il allait revenir.

L'aîné attendait ce moment avec impatience. Subitement, il aperçut la silhouette de Sam et celle de sa mère.

Il courut jusqu'à en bas, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vit Sam et sa mère à quelques mètres de lui.

Son petit frère avait un grand sourire en le voyant, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés donc ces sept jours avaient eu l'air d'années pour eux. Le plus jeune se mit à courir en direction de son aîné puis lui sauta dans ses bras.

Dean le serra contre lui fortement, le surélevant légèrement. Sam cachant son visage dans le cou de son frère, il désirait tout lui raconter ! Lui dire combien ces jours avaient été pénibles, mais il préféra garder cela pour lui.

Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, répondit Dean chaleureusement en serrant davantage Sam contre lui.

-Je ne veux plus partir !

-Tu pourras rester ici maintenant, promit Dean en reposa Sam sur le sol, écartant ses cheveux qui étaient devant ses yeux, en faisant cela l'aîné vit que son cadet avait un bleu sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, c'était un accident stupide, affirma Sam en essayant de paraître amusé, mais son sourire eut l'air davantage d'une grimace.

Dean avait du mal à le croire, mais il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-D'accord

Sam replongea dans les bras de Dean, dissimulant son visage contre sa poitrine. Le parfum de Dean l'apaisait, néanmoins une anxiété le dévorait de l'intérieur.

-Tu penses que… que ça va recommencer ? Demanda Sam en parlant de son état de rut.

-Non, c'est terminé.

-Au contraire, ce ne fait que commencer, affirma leur mère en arrivant vers eux, elle s'était arrêtée pour parler avec des membres du clan.

-Comment ça ? Sam est de nouveau dans son état normal, indiqua Dean.

-On n'a pas le temps pour en discuter, votre père vous attend … Avertit Marie en ouvrant la porte d'entrée laissant apparaître Alastair qui était dans la maison avec un air sérieux.

-Rentrez les garçons, je dois vous parler.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Alastair avait demandé aux garçons de s'asseoir sur le canapé, il avait une chose importante à leur dévoiler.

-Pour le bien de notre famille, on va devoir accomplir une coutume.

-Quel genre de coutume ? Questionna Sam avec la boule au ventre, ils ne pouvaient pas seulement le laisser tranquille ?

-De l'accouplement… Après cela vous serez unis pour la vie en vous mariant.

-Quoi ? Souffla Dean sous le choc, ils étaient frère, qui plus est, il ne connaissait rien au mariage, ni aux omégas, alors comment pourrait-il s'occuper de Sam ?

\- Mais… On est frères, continua l'aîné.

-Ce genre de choses entre frères et sœurs arrive plus souvient que tu le crois Dean, surtout quand c'est pour le bien de la famille.

Sam était perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire être mariés, était-ce seulement de vivre ensemble ? Cela le peinait légèrement, il savait que son frère avait plutôt prévu de se marier avec Cassie et non avec lui…

-Sam tu va devoir apprendre où est ta place maintenant, étant un oméga, tu es inférieur à nous tous, tu dois donc obéir et ne jamais te plaindre, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, répondit Sam, il ne savait pas quoi préparaient leurs parents exactement, mais c'était quelque chose d'horrible pour lui, il le pressentait.

-On va organiser cela et pendant la prochaine période de Sam, on procédera à la cérémonie, déclara leur père d'une voix autoritaire.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Deux mois était passés, tous les habitants des lieux étaient heureux pour le mariage qui se préparait. Les garçons avaient de nouveau été séparés pendant cinq jours cette fois, le temps de tout organiser.

Dean avait les mains qui tremblaient, c'était déjà le jour J. Il attendait débout dans une pièce sombre. Son père lui avait dit de rester là et de se déshabiller, ce dernier l'avait fait ne sachant pas pourquoi.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer tandis qu'Azazel arriva dans la pièce.

L'ami de son père le regarda, l'examinant ce qui fit légèrement rougir Dean.

-Prends ça.

Azazel tendit une pilule bleue et une bouteille d'eau à Dean, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas malade pourquoi devait-il prendre cela.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ne pose pas de questions inutiles, Dean.

Il essayait toujours de rendre ses proches fiers de lui, quitte à s'oublier parfois, exactement comme maintenant ! Il saisit la pilule, la faisant glisser dans sa gorge avec une gorgée d'eau.

-Et ce que mon frère va bien ?

Azazel secoua la tête l'air agacé.

-Vous serez mariés après la cérémonie... Sam n'est plus ton frère, Dean, tu comprends ?

-Ou-oui, je comprends

Cette déclaration fut aussi violente qu'un coup de couteau pour l'aîné des frères.

-Tu es un alpha, tu dois est sûr de toi et ne jamais douter.

-Entendu

Dean avait l'impression d'être un soldat n'ayant pas le droit de refuser ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

-À présent, tu devras faire Sam tien.

Le cœur de Dean s'emballa, son petit frère allait lui appartenir.

-Comment je fais ça ?

-Je t'expliquerais tout.

-À Sam aussi ?... Je le reverrais avant la cérémonie ?

-Non, ça sera une surprise.

Dean baissa ses yeux verts, déçu par la réponse d'Azazel. Il désirait voir dans quel état son frère était, s'il 'allait bien ou pas, lui parler, le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas.

-D'accord

Azazel prit le visage de Dean entre les mains, lui faisant redresser la tête.

-Sache Dean que tout ça, c'est pour le bien de Sam, jamais ton père ne t'aurais demandé de faire ça s'il avait le choix, il n'a pas envie de voir Sam soumis à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était pour le bien de Sam se répétait Dean sans cesse jusqu'à n'avoir que cela dans la tête, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.

Son corps se réchauffait, il avait l'impression d'avoir de la lave dans ses veines, sa famille compte sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer et d'être égoïste.

-Je ferais ce qu'il faudra.

-C'est bien, ça va bientôt commencer, j'espère que tu as hâte.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::

À suivre et merci d'avoir lu ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Comment ca va ? bien j'espère, moi c'était pas trop ca ces derniers jours, il y a eu une panne de courant chez moi, puis mon chien ait tombé malade :( Mais maintenant tout s'est arrangé et mon chien va bien donc je reste positive, bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie xD

**Avertisement**/ ce chapitre est le plus malsain de ma fanfiction, les prochains chapitres seront moins dérangeant que celui-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas !

* * *

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

Merci d'avoir ajouté cette fanfic dans vos favoris ! ;)

**Croyance Moreau** : C'est super gentil, merci, cela me fait toujours hyper plaisir quand on me dit que ma façon d'écrire est agréable à lire, ca me donne confiance en moi :D c'est aussi un peu grâce à ma bêta, elle m'aide pas mal et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Murielfragg** : Mystère ! haha ;) Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le cadet était dans une pièce sombre, totalement vide, il y avait qu'une chaise posée dans un coin pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas eu d'explications de la part de sa mère, cette dernière était venue le chercher dans sa chambre, elle lui avait ordonné de la suivre ici, dans cette maison où en général les enfants étaient interdits.  
C'était ici que les grandes décisions étaient prises.

Sam se mit à la fenêtre, contemplant le ciel dégagé, puis son regard fut attiré par les membres de la communauté, ces derniers préparer quelque chose, un grand dîner… Pour fêter le mariage entre lui et Dean songea Sam.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le mot « mariage » pouvait être si stressant, à chaque fois que quelqu'un le féliciter ou abordait le sujet cela lui donnait des nausées et des crampes d'estomac, même Jessica l'avait félicité l'air toute contente, cela l'avait désespéré.

Il voulait s'enterrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais sortir, Dean ressentait la même chose, Sam en était sûr, mais son frère comme son habitude essayait de paraître sûr de lui et de faire comme s'il comprenait les décisions de leur père. Cela démoralisait davantage Sam.

Après quelques minutes le cadet alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, sentant son état fiévreux s'empirer, son état de rut débutait pour la seconde fois, il n'allait jamais s'habituer, c'était impossible.

Ressentir cette frustration permanente pendant ses chaleurs allait le rendre fou.

Marie entra dans la pièce, ce qui fit tressaillir Sam.  
-Va prendre une douche, c'est bientôt l'heure, déclara-t-elle froidement.

L'oméga s'exécuta, n'ayant pas le choix.

-Je mets quels habits ? Interrogea Sam quand il vit qu'aucun vêtement n'était dans la salle de bain.

-Aucun, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Sam hocha la tête pour acquiescer, toutes ces humiliations qu'il devait subir en silence le rongeait de l'intérieur, Marie referma la porte de la salle de bain, laissant son cadet dans la pièce.

**::::::::::::::::::**

À présent Sam était nu, à quatre pattes à même le sol, avec un drap blanc sur lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait être caché, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il ne désirait pas voir les alphas autour de lui, sa mère l'avait amené là, en lui disant de ne pas parler ni bouger, il devait rester sous le drap blanc.

Elle lui avait raconté que Dean allait venir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être déshabillé et que les alphas soient là dans l'ombre de la pièce. Son état était pire que la première fois, tout son corps était brûlant de désir.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit le plancher craquer derrière lui.  
Il essayait de se calmer en se disant que c'était Dean et personne d'autre, il avait envie de parler, mais c'était formellement interdit pendant la cérémonie.

Il sentit le drap se relever légèrement au niveau de ses fesses, il rougit de honte, il mordit sa lèvre fortement jusqu'à tirer quelques gouttes de sang.

Dean se sentait mal, Azazel lui avait dit quoi faire avant de venir ici, mais il était perdu.

Qui plus est, il avait peur de mal faire les choses et de blesser Sam, il aimerait pouvoir lui parler pour le rassurer et lui-même par la même occasion, ce silence était pesant dans la scène, mais il n'avait pas le droit...

À part les légères lueurs des bougies autour d'eux, la pièce était dans le noir total.

Les cuisses de Sam tremblotaient, Dean ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou de la fatigue. Après quelques secondes l'aîné écarta les fesses de Sam puis y passa son index avant de l'enfoncer facilement à l'intérieur de son oméga.

-Dea-... commença à haleter Sam avant de poser sa main sur la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean faisait ça, il ressentait une légère brûlure mais c'était agréable.

Son corps réagissait à celui de Dean, il avait l'impression d'être en feu tandis que la peur de ce qu'il allait venir par la suite l'envahissait, il ferma les yeux tellement forts qu'il eut le tournis.

L'alpha commença aisément un va-et-vient lent avec son doigt, Azazel lui avait conseiller de faire cela pour ne pas blesser Sam, le parfum sucré de l'oméga devenait de plus en plus fort.

Le membre de Dean était dur, sa chair, son esprit répondait au désir de son frère, il était attiré par Sam, comme un aimant.

Après avoir assez préparé Sam, il dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée de Sam, son esprit était troublé, tout son corps réclamait celui de son frère, son instinct d'alpha bouillait en lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela.

Sam ressentit un vide dès que Dean avait retiré son index, il allait réclamer de nouveau le toucher de Dean quand ce dernier recombla la vide avec son membre.

-Ah ! Couina le plus jeune de douleur cette fois-ci

Ce qui figea Dean, n'osant plus bouger, il perdit le peu de courage qu'il avait.

-Sa-Sam… ?

Le cadet avait du mal à respirer, il avait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Brusquement, la voix d'un autre alpha brisa le silence.

-Dean ! Tu connais les règles.

Le rappel à l'ordre de son père, Dean désirait se cacher sous le drap avec Sam, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, laissant couler une larme, il éprouvait nombreuses émotions, la peur, la honte, l'envie, le plaisir, il ne savait plus où en donner de la tête.

Il serra ses doigts autour des hanches de Sam par-dessus le délicat tissu, aucun contact inutile devait être fait puis reprit ses mouvements lents mécaniquement.

Après quelques secondes désagréables Sam fut étourdi, ivre de plaisir, il avait des picotements dans ses cuisses, dans sa colonne vertébrale, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, seule la jouissance que lui apportait Dean était importante, ce dernier avait augmenté la vitesse de ses coups de reins, ôtant les souffrances de son cadet à chaque fois.

Subitement, Dean arriva à son apogée, son corps se contracta, jouissant à l'intérieur de Sam, celui-ci gémissant bruyamment, ils étaient liés maintenant, Dean frissonnait exactement comme son frère.

Sam eut le souffle coupé, son grand frère l'avait soulagé, son esprit, son instinct d'Oméga était apaisé.

Dean essaya de se retirer de Sam, mais fut comme lié au corps du cadet.  
Il commença à paniquer jusqu'à qu'il comprenait que c'était son nœud a la base de son membre qui était trop gonflé pour se retirer tout de suite. Il soupira, fermant les yeux, écoutant la respiration saccadée de Sam qui s'était effondrait sur le sol, ses bras, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.

Lorsque Dean put se séparer de son frère quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, l'écartant de Sam par la contrainte.

-Je veux le voir ! Parla Dean en essayé de fuir de l'étreinte de son père, ce dernier le forçait à sortir de la pièce où Sam était encore.

Dean retenait ses larmes, il désirait plus que tout être près de son oméga, voir au moins s'il allait bien.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi ils devaient suivre ces règles à la lettre et ne jamais s'opposer ?  
Alastair l'attrapa par les épaules durement, ne répondant pas à sa question, il l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis fier de toi, Dean.

Le brun eut la tête qui tournait, la pièce tremblait sous ses pieds, il avait du mal à comprendre les autres paroles de son père.

Ce dernier lui expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir Sam tout de suite.  
Après cela Alastair guida Dean dans une salle de bain, il lui dicta de se nettoyer et de bien s'habiller pour le dîner, ce que fit Dean machinalement, toujours l'esprit préoccupé par son frère.

Puis il put sortir de la maison avec son père.  
À peine, dehors, Dean sentit son estomac et sa gorge se serrer, il se pencha et rendit tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac.

Azazel était restait sous le porche, il regardait Dean et Alastair, ce dernier essayait de le calmer et le raisonner.  
Les humains pouvaient être faibles parfois même en étant des alphas.

Après quelques secondes Alastair amena Dean plus loin, l'éloignant de la maison, tandis que Marie sortit et se posa près d'Azazel.

-Tu crois que ça a marché ? Questionna-t-elle, elle avait la boule au ventre, si le rituel n'avait pas marché, ils étaient foutus.

-Aucune idée… Mais je l'espère.

Marie hocha la tête pour acquiescer, avant de changer de sujet.

-Je dois aller chercher Sam.

-Très bien… Sois gentille avec lui, il ne faut pas trop le bousculer.

-Je suis toujours gentille, répliqua Marie en plaisantant.

-Je suis sérieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, je sais, répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Sam restait allongé, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait sortir maintenant, la pièce avait l'air d'être vide, Alastair avait emmené Dean, et Sam était légèrement perdu, il attendit encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'une voix se fît entendre.

-Tu peux sortir, énonça sa mère.

Le cadet enleva le drap qui le cachait, l'air frais le fit frissonner, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage.

-Est-ce que Dean va bien ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai entendu se débattre quand ils l'ont éloigné de moi…

-Tu te fais sûrement des idées, maintenant va te nettoyer, tu empestes, dit Marie en lança une serviette de bain à Sam.

Celui-ci se mit debout sur ses jambes qui le tenait à peine, puis enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, quittant la pièce avec sa mère, celle-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'eau de la maison, puis l'abandonna dedans.

Sam posa ses yeux sur le miroir, il avait encore la chair de poule, ses épaules et son visage était rougis, mais malgré cela son insatisfaction avait disparue grâce à Dean, la semence de ce dernier coulait encore entre ses cuisses, c'était une sensation plus qu'étrange, néanmoins elle n'était pas déplaisante.

Sam ne voyait pas où était le mal à présent, son frère s'était seulement occupé de lui, lui avait enlevé la douleur et la frustration.  
Il s'était inquiétait pour rien, peut-être que les choses allaient redevenir comme avant maintenant.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Une heure plus tard  
Sam et Dean étaient assis côte à côte, à la place d'honneur de la table.  
Les membres de la communauté avaient organisé ce repas en plein air pour fêter le mariage, des tables avait étaient placées à la chaîne pour que tout le monde puisse participer, il faisait nuit mais il y avait des jolis lampadaires d'extérieur un peu partout et des bougies sur le long de la table.

Une bonne ambiance était présente, tout le monde riait et festoyait sauf Sam et Dean, qui gardait leurs yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes néanmoins aucun des deux ne touchaient à la nourriture.

Le cœur de Dean battait vite, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, était-il le seul à ressentir cela ?  
Il sursautait à chaque tape amicale sur l'épaule qu'on lui faisait pour le féliciter.

L'odeur de son frère avait changé, elle ressemblait davantage à la sienne maintenant, ce qui perturbait encore plus l'alpha, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment unis à présent.

Alastair faisait un discours sur la vie en communauté et le mariage, il était très passionné quand il parlait de cela, mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas, ni Sam d'ailleurs.

-Dean ! (le plus vieux des frères releva la tête.) Tu as peut-être quelque chose à dire ?

Alastair voulait que Dean fasse un discours également, mais ce dernier n'en avait vraiment pas envie, il secoua donc la tête, en espérant que son père le laisse tranquille.

Mais Alastair commença à insister, ce qui fit crisper encore plus Dean, ce fut Marie, leur mère qui vint à son aide en disant à son mari que Dean n'avait pas besoin de faire un grand discours.

Alastair avait l'air mécontent, mais il arrêta d'insister, et Dean put se détendre légèrement cependant ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Sam dirigea sa main vers celle de Dean, désirant lui montrer son soutien, mais l'alpha écarta sa main, envoyant le message qu'il ne voulait pas être touché par Sam, celui-ci fut attristé et Dean regratta tout de suite son geste, malgré cela, il ne s'excusa pas.

Le dîner puis la fête continuèrent jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, après cela, les garçons purent retournèrent à leur chambre.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**A suivre**

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-le moi en commentaire cela va m'encourager pour écrire la suite :) À bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, comment ça va ? Bien, j'espère :) Moi ça va niquel ! Voici enfin le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

Merci d'avoir ajouté cette fanfic dans vos favoris ! ;)

:

**LightHeats** : Haha, j'avoue que j'ai abusé avec l'avertissement au début du chapitre précédent, mais je sais que certaines et certains ont du mal avec les scènes de sexe donc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prévenir ! Mais je suis sure que vous avez toutes et tous déjà lu pire comme truc malsain :p donc je ne m'inquiète pas et merci beaucoup :)

:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Sam avait eu tort en pensant que les choses allaient s'arranger, il l'avait espéré de tout son cœur, mais la situation s'était empirée. Sa mère le traitait comme un esclave, son père ne le regardait même plus dans les yeux, comme s'il était transparent, puis Dean restait éloigné de lui.

Ce dernier avait même demandé à avoir une chambre séparée. Le mental de Sam se dégradait un peu plus chaque jour. N'ayant plus l'autorisation de sortir de la maison, il passait ses journées à faire le ménage pour sa mère, attendant Dean tous les soirs, ce dernier ne lui accordait que quelques instants d'attention avant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tous les jours se ressemblaient, mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Dean, leurs parents avaient décidé d'organiser un dîner avec d'autres membres de la communauté.

Le cadet était excité pour cette soirée au moins, il pourrait voir Dean davantage de temps.

Après avoir tout préparé avec leur mère Sam monta à l'étage, Marie lui avait demandé d'aller voir ce que faisait son frère, il frappa à la porte puis entra.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Dean en lui lançant un regard, il était devant son armoire de vêtements, cherchant sûrement quelque chose à se mettre pour ce soir.

Sam hocha la tête, examinant la pièce, il n'avait jamais été invité dans la nouvelle chambre de Dean, elle était plutôt simple.

Des murs gris, un lit et un bureau en bois avec sa chaise, une photo de leur famille accrochée au mur et une bibliothèque avec quelques livres ici et là.

Brusquement, Sam sentit sa gorge se serrait, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Quoi ? … bien sûr que non, Sammy, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondit naturellement Dean en cherchant ses habits pour ce soir, il essayait de paraître détendu.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites dans ce cas ? Questionna Sam en baissant les yeux.

Dean soupira, cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient mariés et l'alpha avait toujours autant de mal à se pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait, il devait vider son sac, garder son mal-être ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-C'est à cause de notre mariage… j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal…

Sam secoua la tête, même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir, car ce dernier était toujours de dos.

-Non, Dean ! Enfin… c'était bizarre, c'est vrai, mais … grâce à ça je me suis sentit mieux après (Avoua Sam en rougissant, faisant bondir le cœur de son frère) qui plus est, on doit faire confiance à papa, il a toujours raison.

Dean hocha la tête pour acquiescer, néanmoins

-C'est plus fort que moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'était mal…

-N'y penses plus… Tu n'as rien fait de mal pour moi.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Répliqua l'ainé en faisant volte-face, son frère s'était rapproché de lui.

-Oui

Les yeux marrons verts de Sam brillaient, l'ainé avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son frère, ce dernier était bien trop soumis à présent, il désirait le secouer, lui dire de se réveiller  
Dean ferma les paupières comme s'il ressentait une douleur physique puis il attira son oméga dans les bras pour partager une étreinte.

Il était faible.

**::::::::::::::::**

Pendant le dîner, les adultes discutèrent ensemble tandis que les plus jeunes mangeaient en silence, Alastair avait invité la famille qui vivait dans la maison d'à côté, le foyer comportait, un père alpha, une mère bêta puis leurs deux enfants.

David un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu qui avait seize ans et Claire sa cadette de trois ans, aux yeux bruns comme sa chevelure.  
Dean, Sam et leur mère étaient assis du côté gauche tandis que leurs invités étaient installés en face d'eux, Alastair lui était à la place du chef de maison.

-Dean, tu vas bientôt prendre la place de ton père si tu continues comme ça, affirma le père de David et Claire.

-J'espère bien, répondit l'intéressé.

-Il n'est pas encore prêt, attesta Alastair, c'est une mission parieuse de s'occuper de la famille, de prendre des décisions que certains peuvent trouver absurdes, il faut être ferme et Dean a encore des progrès à faire là-dessus.

L'ainé se mordit la lèvre, son père ne lui faisait pas confiance, après tout ce qu'il avait fait sans broncher, cela le décevait quelque peu.

La conversation du reste du dîner fut sur l'avenir qu'Alastair réservait à la communauté.

**::::::::::::::::**

David et Dean étaient dehors, des légères lumières éclairaient l'endroit, aucun bruit ne se faisant entendre à cette heure tardive tout le monde dormait.

Ils attendaient les parents de David, car il était tard, ils devaient rentrer, les jeunes hommes discutaient tranquillement, Dean était plutôt à l'aise avec le blond, ils parlaient des cours, de la journée, de la communauté, puis brusquement David changea de sujet.

-Si Claire se révèle être une oméga, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore la considérer comme ma sœur, déclara-t-il à Dean soudainement.

Celui aux yeux verts se figea, il ne s'étendait pas à cette déclaration, jamais il n'avait pensé renier Sam seulement à cause de son statut d'Oméga, c'était inimaginable pour lui, donc pourquoi David disait cela ?

-J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu tenais beaucoup à elle pourtant.

-Je tiens à elle… C'est juste que les omégas me répugnent.

-Je vois, répondit simplement Dean, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, une partie de lui était d'accord avec David, les omégas étaient différents d'eux, néanmoins quand il posait ses yeux sur son jeune frère, il ressentait toujours la même chose, de l'amour, cet amour avait grandi depuis leur cérémonie, il ne saurait comment l'expliquer.

Brusquement, la porte entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître leurs parents et Claire, tous souriants.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit, puis chacun rentra chez soi.

Dean monta dans sa chambre, il repensait encore à ce qu'avait déclarait David, cela l'avait légèrement perturbé, il ne se doutait que certains alphas détestassent vraiment les omégas, mais au point de renier sa famille ? c'était dur à imaginer pour le jeune alpha.

**::::::::::::::::**

Le lendemain, Dean était devant la fenêtre du salon, regardant les membres de la communauté travailler, ici et là, tous faisant quelque chose pour rendre leurs vies meilleures.

Aujourd'hui Alastair avait autorisé Dean de rester à la maison, il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer, l'ainé redoutait quelque peu cette nouvelle, habituellement ce n'était pas un bon signe quand son père voulait s'entretenir avec quelqu'un.

Brusquement, des cris firent sortir Dean de ses pensées anxieuses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'extérieur ?! Hurla la femme de la maison d'en face sur une jeune brune en pleurs, Dean l'avait tout de suite reconnu, c'était Erika, la propre fille de la femme qui hurlait, quand Erika s'était révélé être une oméga, elle avait complètement disparue.

Dean sortit de la maison à toute vitesse tandis que la mère de la jeune fille était sur le point de la frapper en plein visage.

-Laissez-la ! parla Dean en s'avançant, ayant la ferme intention de s'opposer.

La femme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Les oméga ne doivent pas se montrer comme s'ils étaient normaux, ils sont impurs comme ceux de dehors, tu dois bien le savoir… Ce sont les paroles de ton père, énonça-t-elle d'un ton froid avant d'attraper le bras d'Erika, la forçant à retourner à l'intérieur.

Dean resta figé ne sachant pas comment réagir, les paroles de son père lui avait toujours parues incontestables… Mais à présent, elles sonnaient presque faux.

Il fit deux pas en direction de la maison où la mère d'Erika tenait cette dernière prisonnière, mais fut arrêter par la voix de son père.

-Dean, rentre à la maison !

Il avalait difficilement sa salive, regardant la maison.

Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait d'aller aider Erika, cette dernière n'avait rien fait pour être traitée de la sorte, mais son père qui le rappela de nouveau à l'ordre le fit céder et il retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison avec son père.

**::::::::::::::::**

Le cœur de Dean battait vite, il attendait les instructions de son père, ce dernier était debout, les bras croisés, devant son fils.  
Il avait l'air calme, pensif, ce qui était mauvais signe, subitement, il parla enfin.

-Tu as osé mettre en doute les choix de la mère d'Erika ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… Erika avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

-Ce genre de choses ne te regarde pas Dean, la mère d'Erika sait comment traiter sa fille, tu ne penses pas ?

Le jeune alpha haussa les épaules.

-Ouais…

-Bien… Maintenant enlève ton chandail, ordonna son père.

Dean se leva de la chaise, il savait ce que son père allait faire et il l'avait mérité, néanmoins toute partie de lui voulait s'opposer, mais il avait trop peur pour le faire, oui son père faisait peur, il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour le bien de la « famille ».  
Le plus jeune se mit à genoux dos à Alastair, attendant son châtiment.

-Je le fais à contre cœur, assura Alastair en débouclant sa boucle de ceinture.

Dean n'avait pas été souvent « puni » par son père ni par d'autres adultes, il avait toujours exécuté les règles que son père appliquait.

La seule fois où son père lui avait fait subir un châtiment corporel, c'était le jour où lui et Benny, son ami, étaient sorti de la zone, ils n'étaient pas allés très loin avant de se faire rattraper par leurs parents, ces derniers étaient dans une colère noire.

Dean ferma les yeux, se préparant à la souffrance qui allait venir puis senti la grosse boucle de ceinture frapper violemment contre son dos, la douleur fut telle que Dean eut le souffle coupé.

-Tu ne dois jamais enfreindre les règles, Dean, c'est clair ?  
Un autre coup, Dean serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

-Oui, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre

-Tu dois m'obéir, je fais tout cela pour votre bien à vous tous.

Un autre coup, la chair du dos de Dean devenait rouge, vif, des perles de sang firent leur apparition, Dean hocha la tête pour acquiescer, son père continuait son discours tandis qu'il frappait encore et encore.

**::::::::::::::::**

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non, mentit Dean

Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit sur le ventre, Sam désinfectait ses griffures qu'avait provoquées la boucle de ceinture.

-Et là ?

Dean souffla de souffrance tandis que le cadet rigola, ce qui arracha un sourit à Dean, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire de son frère.

-C'est la première fois que tu fais ça… Être en désaccord avec papa, je veux dire, ajouta Sam.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai eu tort, affirma le plus vieux avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour voir Sam du coin de l'œil, ça va toi ? Continua-t-il

-Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui aie été fouetté, pourquoi cette question ?  
-Comme ça… Je pensais que tu étais malade, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir.

-Oh, ça… J'ai sûrement mangé quelque chose de pas bon, assura Sam, ce qui ne convaincu pas totalement Dean.

Un silence pris place dans la pièce, Sam frôla ses doigts sur la peau brûlante de Dean, ce dernier frissonna en sentant la main froide de Sam, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, c'était difficile à l'expliquer, mais les deux garçons ressentaient comme de l'électricité dans leurs chairs lorsqu'ils se touchaient, cela depuis leur premier accouplement.

-Je te laisse, je dois aller aider maman (énonça le cadet d'un air déçu en se redressant) On se voit au dîner, ajouta-t-il puis lui fit léger un sourire.

Dean hocha la tête avant que Sam ne quitte la pièce.

**::::::::::::::::**

Le soir tombé, Dean descendit dans le salon, son père l'avait invité à les rejoindre lui et Marie enfin de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Dean s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et en face du grand canapé où son père était, sa mère était encore dans la cuisine en train de faire le ménage.

Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air en colère, ce qui rassura légèrement Dean, ils allaient peut-être lui dire une bonne nouvelle en fin de compte, songea-t-il.

-Dean, malgré le petit égarement que tu as eu ce matin, je veux te dire que je suis vraiment fier de toi, néanmoins, ce genre de comportement ne devra plus jamais arriver, tu es le prochain dirigeant, et Sam est déjà en train d'engendrer le suivant, la communauté vivra encore des nombreuses années si on reste sur le bon chemin.

Dean resta figé, il avait bien entendu ?

-D'engendrer ?

-Oui, Sam attend un bébé, le tien Dean, certifia Alastair en souriant, c'est tout nouveau et on n'est pas encore sûr que le bébé survivra, mais je voulais te l'annoncer.

-Com-comment ? bégaya Dean tandis que sa mère arriva dans le salon, deux verres remplis de boisson alcoolisée dans les mains.  
-Il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas.

-Non, je veux dire comment c'est possible !? (Dean n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, que ce qu'il allait leur arriver ? Que ce qui allait arriver à son frère ? Il avait déjà vu plusieurs femmes enceintes, mais jamais d'hommes alors pourquoi ?) Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui pouvaient donner la vie.

-Les hommes oméga aussi, tu en as jamais vu, car comme tu le sais, ils doivent rester enfermer…

Il allait donc bientôt être père ? Et Sam aussi !? Ils n'étaient pas prêts à élever un enfant, ils n'y connaissaient rien, les choses allaient tellement vite que Dean avait des vertiges.

-Je vais perdre la tête, murmura-t-il en frottant ses doigts sur ses paupières closes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien du tout… Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

Sa mère s'installa dans le canapé à côté de son mari, celui-ci passa son bras derrière elle.

-Non, pas encore.

Il devait aller lui annoncer, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses parents.

-Je peux aller le voir ?

Le couvre-feu était passé, ils devaient tous être dans leurs lits à cette heure-ci, mais Dean ne pouvait pas dormir en sachant que Sam ne savait rien de tout cela.

-Oui, mais que quelques secondes alors, j'ai envie de fêter ça, révéla son père en buvant dans son verre d'alcool.

**_::::::::::::::::_**  
**_A suivre_**


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

Merci d'avoir ajouté cette fan fic dans vos favoris ! ;)

* * *

:

**Croyance Moreau** : Merci beaucoup à toi de lire ma fan-fic et de laisser des commentaires :D cela m'encourage toujours à écrire la suite !

:

**LightHeats** : Haha et encore ce n'est pas fini ! Il va leur arriver quelques trucs de plus xD et merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

:

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Dean était planté devant la porte de la chambre de Sam, n'osant pas toquer ni entrer, cherchant la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais aucune possibilité ne le satisfaisait.

Après quelques instants, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte et entra quand Sam lui répondit.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea le cadet, légèrement surpris par la visite, il était dans son lit, prêt à dormir.

La journée qui était passée avait été détestable pour le plus jeune des frères, il avait dû aider leur mère à faire les tâches ménagères pendant des heures tandis que des nausées l'envahissait.

-Je dois te parler.

L'ainé s'approchant du lit ou son jeune frère était couché.

-Je t'écoute.

Le stress monta d'un cran, Dean n'osait pas regarder Sam dans les yeux, il regardait ses mains, son ventre, Dean ferma les yeux, sa gorge se resserra.

Comment il pouvait lui annoncer ça sans l'effrayer ? Ils avaient été naïfs, tellement naïfs ! Leurs parents ne les avaient pas prévenus ! Pourquoi ?!

-Tu veux bien me faire une place ?

-Je pensais qu'on était trop vieux pour partager un lit ? taquina San en faisant référence à une nuit d'orage, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sueur après l'un des pires cauchemars qu'il avait fait, il avait demandé à Dean s'ils pouvaient dormir ensemble, mais ce dernier avait refusé, lui disant qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants pour faire cela et que Sam devait grandir.

Néanmoins, en voyant le regard sérieux de son grand frère, il s'exécuta, se poussant au bord du lit, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un lit.

L'ainé s'installa dans le lit, passant son bras derrière les épaules de Sam, l'attirant vers lui, ce dernier se blottit contre son frère, respirant son odeur, il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté dans le temps, quand leur vie était ordinaire et qu'ils étaient encore des simples frères.

Des longues minutes silencieuses passèrent, et quand Sam fut sur le point de s'endormir, Dean ouvrit la bouche, brisant la sérénité.

-J'ai… J'ai discuté avec papa et maman…

Sam se crispa.

-À propos de moi ?

-Oui… (il marqua une pause, il devait lui dire.) Ils m'ont dit… Que tu attendais un bébé, Sam.

Le cadet fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ? Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Le cadet se moqua légèrement, pensant que Dean plaisantait, puis son sourire se fana en voyant les yeux humides de son grand frère.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

La respiration de Sam devenait saccadée, l'air n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses pompons, il suffoquait, il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau et ne pas pouvoir nager vers la surface.

Il s'accrochait au tee-shirt de Dean.

-Respire doucement Sammy, murmura Dean en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Sam avait envie de le corriger pour le surnom, mais le manque d'air l'empêchait, il prit des grandes respirations.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?!

-Je pense que c'est à cause de ce qu'on a fait pendant notre mariage.

-Comment on va faire ? Continua Sam d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas ... Mais on va être parents... C'est super, tu ne penses pas ? Inventa Dean espérant allumer une légère flamme d'espoir à l'intérieur de son frère.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Sam.

Dean essayait de paraître sûr de lui cependant ses mains qui tremblaient le trahissait, mais il devait rester fort…

Puis brusquement une pointe de colère traversa le corps de l'ainé, tout ça c'était à cause de Sam, s'il n'avait pas été un oméga rien de tout cela n'aurait arrivé, pourquoi ce dernier avait dû être un oméga et l'emmener dans sa chute ? C'était injuste ! Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas avouer ses pensées à Sam, celui-ci avait déjà assez de problèmes à traiter.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Sam hocha la tête, les paupières fermées puis les réouvrit lentement, comme s'il désirait se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

-Tu peux dormir avec moi ?

-Non, papa veut que je redescende…

-Je vois.

Sam avait encore tellement de questions sans réponses, cependant, il ne dit rien quand Dean se releva du lit, laissant l'air frais prendre sa place dans les couvertures avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

-Bonne nuit, dit Sam d'une voix presque inaudible

Dean claqua la porte de la chambre, abandonnant Sam seul.

:::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin, les garçons étaient à table en train de manger leur petit déjeuner, leur père réparait une de ses nombreuses montres, Sam désirait poser des interrogations sur sa situation, mais il n'osait pas, il resta donc silencieux exactement comme Dean.

L'ambiance entre les deux garçons étaient tendue, seul leur père avait l'air paisible.

-Billy, m'a dit qu'il allait construire un berceau pour l'enfant, déclara Marie avec enthousiasme en entrant dans la cuisine, un panier remplit de toutes sortes de légumes.

-Quelle délicate attention, il a toujours été doué avec ses mains, répondit chaleureusement Alastair en posant sa montre, pas vrai les garçons ? Ajouta-il.

Les deux hochèrent la tête machinalement avant de reprendre leur petit déjeuner, un nœud à l'estomac.

Marie commença à ranger la nourriture qui était dans son panier tout en parlant avec son mari.

-On va devoir déménager quelques affaires dans la deuxième maison, pour être prêts le moment venu.

-Tu as raison, je demanderais à Azazel et les autres de m'aider.

-On va aller vivre dans l'autre maison ? Questionna Dean, curieux.

-Non, que moi et le bébé, énonça Marie.

-Dès la naissance, on doit le séparer de vous, continua leur père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas bien pour le bébé d'avoir des parents si jeunes et l'un d'eux un oméga, qui plus est.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, l'ambiance était devenue encore plus pesante pour les deux frères.

-Puis quand il sera assez vieux, il reviendra ici, pour vivre avec toi, Dean.

-Et Sam ? Risqua demander Dean, espérant que ses parents n'étaient pas si cruels.

-Il n'aura pas le droit de le voir.

Le cadet baissa les yeux, la paume de sa main se plaça sur son ventre encore plat… Bizarrement cette déclaration le rassurait, il ne voulait pas s'occuper d'un bébé qui allait pleurer sans cesse, néanmoins, partager Dean, cela le contrariait, ce dernier passerait sûrement plus de temps avec son enfant que son frère.

Brusquement, il fut sorti de ses rêveries par sa mère qui posa fortement une boite de cachets sur la table.

-Tu vas devoir en prendre tous les jours, ordre du médecin.

Sam hocha la tête lentement, il mourrait d'envie de savoir à quoi cela servait, mais il savait qu'il était préférable qu'il se taise.

:::::::::::::::

Dean se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait du mal à se reconnaitre, les cinq jours qui étaient passés après les déclarations de leur père, l'avait anéanti, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, ni à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

C'était pareil pour Sam, ce dernier avait l'air vidé de tout sentiment, ne cherchant plus le regard, ni le contact de son frère.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire, il avait accepté énormément de choses car son père avait toujours raison, cependant cette fois, il n'était pas d'accord, Alastair voulait les séparer de leur enfant et Dean savait que son père n'allait jamais changer d'avis, même si Dean lui en parlait.

Il y avait donc qu'une seule solution, fuir de la zone.

Le cœur de Dean s'accéléra juste à l'idée de sortir, désobéir aux règles, la colère de la « famille » que cela provoquerait… Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? son rôle de grand frère était de protéger son frère à tout prix, et étant son alpha, il devait tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

Il soupira et regarda son reflet, ses yeux verts étaient ternes, il avait des cernes, mais toujours un léger espoir de faire les choses bien.

Néanmoins, pour cela, il devait de nouveau se sacrifier, s'oublier et penser à Sam et à leur futur « bébé », Dean avait encore du mal à accepter qu'ils allaient devenir parents, surtout aussi vite, ils n'étaient carrément pas prêts, mais encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Dean quitta la salle d'eau en abandonnant sa vie d'avant derrière lui.

L'ainé entra dans la chambre de Sam sans toquer, ce dernier fut surpris, il était assis sur son lit en tailleur, lisant un livre, il le referma et regarda son frère qui ouvrit les portes de son placard.

-Qu'ce que tu fais ?

-On s'en va.

Sam fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

-Quoi ? … Ou ça ?

-On va fuir d'ici, on doit juste suivre la route et on trouvera bien un endroit où rester, affirma Dean sans vraiment savoir s'il avait raison.

Sam posa ses pieds sur le sol, serrant ses doigts sur le drap de son lit, réalisant que son frère voulait quitter leur famille.

-Mais pourquoi fuir ?

-Pour éloigner le bébé de papa et maman.

Le plus jeune resta quelques instants silencieux, son cœur commençait à battre vite.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça vaut le coup ?

-Pas toi ? (Répondit Dean en se retournant vers lui, Sam se mordit la lèvre l'air hésitant) … Ce… Ce n'est pas que pour le bébé, Sam, mais pour nous deux, je n'arrive plus à supporter la façon dont ils te traitent, ajouta l'ainé.

-T'as un plan ?

-Ouais… On pourrait juste sortir de la maison discrètement, franchir la barrière et partir loin.

-Donc tu n'as pas de plan... Tu crois que personne ne nous verra ?

-Tout le monde dort à cette heure (le cadet baissa les yeux, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérai encore plus, ils allaient vraiment faire une fugue ?) il faut faire vite, Sam, aller, prends ce que pourrait être utile, d'accord ? Continua Dean.

Sam hocha la tête.

Dean agrippa leurs deux sacs à dos, puis commença à y mettre des affaires, des vêtements de rechange, deux plaids, ils allaient rester un moment dehors même sûrement des jours, ils avaient besoin de couvertures.

-Suis-moi.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, examinant les lieux, leurs parents devaient sûrement déjà dormir, c'était une bonne chose, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Ils prièrent quatre grandes bouteilles d'eau, ils ne pouvaient pas en prendre plus dans leurs sacs, puis la nourriture, ils devaient prendre des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être au frais.

Ils attrapèrent toutes les barres céréales et les fruits secs, même si tout ça avait un goût horrible, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Sam lui tandis deux couteaux de cuisine, Dean fronça le front l'air interrogateur.

-Il faudra peut-être se défendre contre ceux de dehors.

-C'est vrai…

Son frère avait raison, qui sait quel genre de fou, ils pourraient rencontrer en dehors de la zone.

Brusquement, un bruit d'éclair déchira le ciel faisant sursauter les deux garçons, un orage se prépare, c'était mauvais pour eux, mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière, s'ils abandonner et retournait dans leurs chambres plus jamais ils ne retrouveraient le courage de prévoir de s'échapper.

Ils attrapèrent encore quelques affaires, avant de sortir de la maison aussi discrètement que possible.

:::::::::::::::

-Tu as entendu ça ? Demanda Marie en sortant de la salle de bain de sa chambre

Alastair était déjà allongé dans le lit, lisant un livre.

-C'est seulement l'orage, affirma-t-il.

Marie hocha la tête, acceptant l'affirmation de son mari, un grand orage se préparait, elle avait toujours aimé la pluie, c'était pendant une nuit d'orage qu'elle avait rencontré Alastair et que sa vie avait changé, rentrant dans le monde des démons, Alastair lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Elle s'avança vers le lit puis s'allongea près de son mari.

-Tu penses que cet enfant sera le bon ?

-J'en suis sûr… On n'a plus vraiment le droit à l'échec maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, ils avaient tellement donné pour leur objectif, ils devaient réussir, ses yeux se fermèrent quasiment tout seuls, cela avait était une journée désagréable.

-J'ai hâte, souffla-t-elle.

Alastair sourit.

-Quand il sera là, le monde nous appartiendra.

Elle consentit, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et ferma les yeux pour tomber dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

A suivre :)

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde :D voilà le chapitre 6, ce chapitre est assez important j'ai donc hâte de connaître vos avis !

La saison 15 de SPN a commencé le 10 octobre, je ne suis pas prête à leur dire au revoir et je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas ! n'est-ce-pas ? … Sam et Dean ont tellement changé ma vie... Sans eux, je ne serais pas la personne (perverse xD) que je suis maintenant, je les aime, enfin bref bonne lecture :)

:

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

:

**Croyance Moreau** : Voici enfin la suite :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! ce chapitre est assez important... tu comprendras pourquoi a la fin haha bonne lecture et merci.

:

**LightHeats** : Haha, je réserve pas mal de surprises xD les garçons n'ont pas fini d'en baver, tu verras ;) Et merci ! j'espére que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture a toi.

:

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort à l'extérieur, ce qui fit frissonner les deux garçons, Sam mit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête, puis il ferma son manteau tandis que Dean examina les lieux du regard, cherchant si quelqu'un était là, regardant les fenêtres s'il y avait des lumières allumées mais fort heureusement, tout le monde avait l'air de dormir.

Sam posa ses yeux sur la porte de sortie, le portail n'était jamais ouvert, enfin seulement quand les adultes devaient sortir, mais tout cela se passer toujours sous l'œil attentif d'Alastair, c'étaient lui et Azazel qui possédaient les clés.

-Comment on va faire pour sortir ? Chuchota Sam.

Dean mit son doigt contre sa bouche, lui disant de se taire, puis il lui fit un signe de le suivre, l'alpha connaissait un autre passage pour sortir, c'était Benny son ami qui lui avait montré !

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher dans le sens inverse du grand portail, ce qui étonna Sam, mais il faisait confiance à son frère.

Ils passèrent près du garage là où les outils de réparation et les voitures étaient cachées.

Une voiture leur aurait été tellement utile, pour être au chaud et au sec, Sam soupira, passer plusieurs jours et nuits à l'extérieur l'effrayait, ils allaient être vulnérables.

-Allez, ne traînons pas, avisa Dean en attrapant la main de Sam, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers des buissons qui étaient à quelques mètres des maisons, faisant toujours attention aux moindres bruits.

Si quelqu'un les voyait préparés à partir ça se passerait extrêmement mal pour eux, pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient subi auparavant.

Brusquement, ils discernèrent un bruit de porte puis des sons de pas lourd, le bois du porche craquant sous le poids d'Azazel.

Les deux garçons se cachèrent hâtivement dernière le garage, leurs cœurs prêts à lâcher à tout moment, cependant Azazel n'avait pas l'air alarmé ou inquiet, il était seulement sorti fumer une cigarette.

Sam et Dean se partagèrent un regard nerveux, toujours dissimulés, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'attendre.

Pendant ce temps, l'orage se fit plus puissant et la pluie commença à tomber du ciel nuageux.

L'odeur de la terre mouillée et de béton envahissait les environs quand Azazel se décida enfin à retourner à l'intérieur.

Les deux garçons reprirent leurs souffles, et après quelques secondes, ils recommencèrent à marcher de nouveau.

Arrivé devant les buissons, Sam lança un regard interrogateur sur son aîné, ce denier débuta par repousser les feuillages, laissant apparaître un trou au bas du grillage.

Le cadet leva les sourcils, surpris, depuis quand y avait-il ce passage ?

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda l'alpha.

Sam jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, sa maison allait sûrement lui manquer, sa chambre, ses affaires aussi… Mais ils ne peuvent plus faire machine arrière à présent.

-Ouais.

-Bien… Je passe en premier.

Quand Dean fut de l'autre côté Sam commença à ramper à son tour, Dean allait lui prendre la main pour l'aider, mais Sam l'arrêta, lui disant qu'il pouvait largement se débrouiller tout seul, ce qui fut sourire l'alpha, son frère était toujours une tête de mule ! Désirant faire ses preuves.

Puis les deux prirent la route, ne sachant pas où ce chemin allait les guider.

::::::::::::::::

Les garçons marchèrent vite, suivant la route, il faisait nuit noire, l'orage grondait dans le ciel, d'autres bruis se faisaient entendre, sûrement des animaux avait conclu Sam pour se rassurer.

Il posa ses yeux sur les majestueux arbres, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait d'aussi grands, il aurait apprécié que ça soit dans une autre condition.

Après une heure de marche, Sam commençait à avoir des crampes, il avait passé la journée début à aider sa mère, ses jambes avaient du mal à le supporter et le froid, la pluie n'arrangeait rien, néanmoins, il prit son mal en patiente et ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres.

Ce fut Dean qui s'arrêta en premier, il regarda dernière eux, personne ne les avait suivis, mais maintenant ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir qu'ils étaient partis.

-Tu te sens bien ? Questionna-t-il en voyant le visage pâle de son frère.

-Je suis fatigué, admit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, se protégeant du froid et de la pluie qui mouillait ses vêtements et son visage.

-Je vais te porter.

-Non… (Sam secoua la tête, il n'était plus un bébé.) On ne peut pas se reposer un peu ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant, ils devaient continuer ! Ils étaient encore trop prêts de la zone… Seulement, il ne pouvait pas forcer Sam à marcher encore des heures, il se frotta le visage, puis les cheveux avec ses mains froides, fatigué et frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour améliorer la situation.

-D'accord… Suis-moi.

Les garçons s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Après plusieurs minutes l'orage s'était arrêté, seule une pluie fine tombait du ciel, les garçons avaient trouvé un abri sous un grand arbre, où le tronc de celui-ci avait formé une tanière, Sam et Dean s'y étaient cachaient, collaient l'un à l'autre pour se protéger du froid, Dean avait installait son bras sur les épaules de Sam pour l'attirer vers lui, sans un mot le cadet avait posé sa tête contre son frère, fermant les yeux pour se détendre, quand soudain une question lui venir en tête.

-Comment il va sortir ? Questionna Sam en posant sa main sur son ventre, Dean se lécha les lèvres, de façon pensive, il n'avait pas de réponse à donner à son frère, il en avait aucune idée.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ça sera douloureux ?

\- Non, tu ne sentiras rien, assura Dean, alors qu'honnêtement il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Je vois, répondit Sam d'une voix tremblante, il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir quand il lui mentait, le stress qu'il ressentait avait augmenté, néanmoins, il avait encore des questions. Combien de temps il va rester dans mon ventre ?

-Repose-toi au lieu de poster toutes ces questions, le coupa l'aîné désirant lui aussi se reposer, qui plus est, ne pas avoir de réponses à donner à son frère l'agaçait énormément, il avait le rôle de l'aîné, il devait tout savoir et rassurer Sammy, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ce dernier soupira, mais obéit… Dean attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Dean passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, voulant le rassurer, l'apaiser, néanmoins cela n'avait pas l'air de marcher, Sam paraissait distant à présent et Dean s'en voulait, il n'arrivait jamais à faire ce qu'il fallait.

::::::::::::::::

Le cadet bâilla, puis étira ses bras, sa nuque était raide, il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes.

Il lutta pour ne pas refermer les yeux, il regarda son alpha qui était déjà debout à l'extérieur, examinant les environs

-On doit partir, debout Sammy.

-Ouais, ouais, je me lève, répondit Sam, grincheux, il était toujours de mauvais poil quand il se réveillait et Dean le savait très bien, il sourit puis tendit la main à son cadet l'aidant à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, ils attrapèrent les deux sacs à dos puis prirent le chemin.

Leurs vêtements étaient encore légèrement mouillés, ils collaient contre leurs peaux et c'était très inconfortable, ils avaient pris des vêtements de rechange, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils devaient s'éloigner davantage.

Ils avancèrent vite, ils croisèrent le chemin de plusieurs animaux, hibou, lapin, écureuil, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ces espèces autre part que dans un livre.

Cela les détendit légèrement, néanmoins, ce fut de courte durée, brusquement des bruits de bottes dans les brindilles et les feuilles mortes se firent entendre, Sam lança un regard effrayé à Dean, les deux arrêtèrent de respirer et se cachèrent derrière un grand arbre, espérant que cette personne s'en aille sans les voir.

Mais ils n'eurent pas cette chance, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha, ils commenceraient à reculer de quelques pas, faisant du bruit et l'inconnu leva la tête vers eux, il fronça les sourcilles, puis parla

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dit l'inconnu d'un ton surpris.

Dean observa l'engin dans les mains de l'homme, il n'avait jamais vu de chose pareil, et il ne savait pas à quoi cela pourrait servir donc il fit placer Sam derrière lui.

Qui plus est l'homme était un alpha, plus fort et plus grand que Dean.

-N'ayez pas peur les jeunes … Continua l'homme en rangeant son fusil derrière son dos, vous êtes seuls ? questionna l'homme en regardant dans tous les sens, peut-être que ces garçons s'échappaient de l'emprise d'un meurtrier, avec tous les enlèvements qu'il y avait ces derniers mois cela ne serait pas surprenant.

Dean recula de quelques pas, attirant Sam avec lui, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance ! Leur père leur avait toujours dit que ceux de dehors étaient dangereux.

L'homme s'arrêta d'avancer.

-Je peux vous aider, Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

-ça va aller… Parla enfin Dean, on n'est pas loin de chez nous, on va rentrer.

Le cadet ouvrit grand les yeux, aux paroles de son frère, il désirait retourner là-bas ?

-Dean… ?

L'ainé lui prit la main, il commençait à partir quand soudainement, l'homme attrapa Sam par le poignet, l'attirant dans le sens inverse, Dean relâcha sa prise de peur de blesser Sam.

-Lâchez-le ! Cria Dean en les suivant

-Je peux voir que vous avez besoin d'aider ! On va aller à la police, et tout sera réglé les enfants, affirma le chasseur en retour, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder.

Sam essayait d'enlever la main de l'homme, mais rien à faire, ce dernier était trop fort.

Dean posa son sac à dos sur le sol, ses mains tremblaient, il fouilla dedans jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il convoitait : le couteau qu'il avait pris à la maison !

Il le saisit puis courra vers Sam et l'inconnu qui s'étaient éloignés, l'homme entendit les pas du plus vieux des frères, il soupira, ces pauvres enfants devaient être terrifiés pensa-t-il

-Écoute, petit

Commença l'homme avant d'être coupé par le geste rapide de Dean, il l'avait poignardé dans le cou, l'inconnu avait l'air extrêmement surpris, et Dean également, il n'avait pas prévu cela, mais il avait agi de façon expulsive, le blessé tomba sur le sol, s'étouffant à cause de son propre sang.

Dean avait des frissons dans tout son corps, il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il était au courant, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ! N'est-ce-pas ? Son esprit était troublé, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qui était bien ou pas, il devait seulement tout faire pour Sam.

En repensant à ce dernier, Dean releva la tête vers lui, son cadet avait l'air tout aussi bouleversé que lui.

-Fouille son sac, parla enfin Dean en se baissant pour regarder dans les poches de celui qui se vidait de son sang.

-Dean… Tu… Tu l'as tué ? Souffla Sam sous le choc

-Fais ce que je te dis, dépêche-toi ! Ordonna Dean d'une voix froide, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Le cadet obéit avec une légère hésitation, il attrapa le sac de leur victime et vida son contenu, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile.

Sa vision devenait floue à cause des larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux, pourquoi pleurait-t-il ? était-ce à cause des lamentations de l'homme mourant ou la peur d'être séparé de Dean après ce que ce dernier avait fait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Après quelques secondes Dean se releva, avec quelque chose dans les mains, Sam l'imita pour regarder ce que son frère avait trouvé.

-C'est quoi ?

-Des bouts de papiers… Déclara l'ainé, dépité.

Il expira, puis laissa tomber les billets près du corps, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir.

Soudainement, ils entendirent des voix qui s'approchent d'eux.

-Partons vite d'ici.

Dean saisit la main de Sam, la tâchant de sang par la même occasion puis les deux garçons quittèrent les lieux en lançant un dernier regard sur le corps qu'ils avaient laissé.

* * *

**À suivre**

Les choses commencent à bouger un peu ! xD j'espère que ça vous plais ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou des conseils, n'hésitez pas à me les partager, je ne refuse jamais de l'aide :) À bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, voici enfin le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite des bonnes fêtes et une très bonne année 2020, j'espère qu'elle sera remplie de bonheur pour vous :)

Bonne lecture !

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

-Alastair ! (Appela Marie d'un ton effrayé en entrant dans le bureau de son mari, ce denier éleva les yeux vers elle, étonné par le hurlement de sa femme) Les garçons ! Ils ne sont pas là.

-Quoi ? Ils sont sûrement dehors.

-Non, j'ai demandé à tous les démons, personnes ne les a vu, affirma-t-elle les yeux remplies de larmes, ils étaient foutus, leur seigneur allait tous les tuer à cause de leur incompétence.

Alastair se leva de sa chaise vivement, ouvrit la fenêtre et cria à quelqu'un de lui amener Azazel, qu'il voulait lui parler.

Puis il se retourna vers Marie, les yeux complètement blancs, le visage rouge de colère.

-Je vais les tuer ces fils de putain ! Cria-t-il, lorsque on les aura retrouvés, on enfermera Sam dans une cage jusqu'à terme puis quand l'enfant sera prêt à sortir, je l'arracherai moi-même de son ventre… Quant à Dean, je le tuerai sur le champ, on n'a plus besoin de lui.

-Ne fais pas de mal à Dean ! Je te l'interdis dit Marie en s'accrochant à son bras.

Alastair soupira, puis il prit délicatement le visage de sa femme entre les mains, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces, cette dernière resta figée, elle avait peur, son mari était toujours imprévisible.

-Tu oses me donner des ordres maintenant, souffla-t-il froidement en installa une de ses mains sur le cou de Marie, serrant de plus en plus fort cette dernière commençait à suffoquer

Quand Azazel arriva dans la pièce, Alastair la lâcha enfin, la poussant dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui… J'ai besoin que tu quittes la zone, pour partir à la recherche de Sam et Dean, on doit les trouver avant que Sam ne perde l'enfant (Azazel hocha la tête, ils devaient faire vite dans cette situation.) retourne en enfer chercher de l'aide et change de véhicule, il ne faut pas que les garçons te reconnaissent.

-Très bien

Azazel jeta un regarde vers Marie, cette dernière avait l'air inquiète, exactement comme sa première nuit en démon, cette dernière avait vendu son âme précisément dix ans avant qu'ils ne kidnappent les frères Winchesters, la nuit où ils avaient pris les deux fils de John et Mary Winchesters, Marie venait tout juste d'être transformée en démon.

En réalité, elle ne s'appelait pas Marie, c'était Alastair avait insisté pour qu'elle change de prénom, il voulait qu'elle s'appelle exactement comme la vraie mère de Sam et Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Parla Alastair faisant sortir Azazel de ses pensées, ce denier leur fit un signe de tête puis sortie de la pièce.

::::::::::::::::

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les garçons avaient trouvé une cabane abandonnée dans les bois, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, ils s'y étaient installés, elle était vraiment dans un sale état, le bois craquait sous leurs pieds, et il y avait des trous dans le toit qui laissaient apparaitre le ciel sombre de cette nuit froide. Sans oublier l'humidité qui y régnait.

Néanmoins, elle était bien cachée et à quelques mètres, il y avait un magnifique lac et des toilettes publiques abandonnées à leur disposition, donc ce n'était pas si mal.

Le vent grondait à l'extérieur et les feuilles valsaient avec, tandis que Sam était assis sur le sol, entouré des couvertures qu'ils possédaient. Il jouait avec les cordes de son sweat à capuche tandis que Dean essayait de fermer la porte qui ne tenait plus en place à cause du vent.

Un silence pesant régnait entre les deux garçons, ils s'étaient disputés quelques heures avant, sans véritable raison. Les deux étaient sur les nerfs, ils n'avaient plus de provisions, ils étaient tout le temps mouillés et dans le froid.

Après quelques minutes l'alpha réussit à réinstaller la porte, la bloquant avec ce qui traînait, il soupira de soulagement, puis regarda ses mains qui étaient recouvertes de petite bouts de bois, ses paumes étaient rougies et sensibles, il les essuya sur son jean puis alla vers Sam, ce dernier était posé dans le seul endroit a peu près sec.

Le cadet ne leva même pas les yeux quand Dean fut devant lui.

-Pousse-toi un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais-le, Sammy.

-C'est Sam !

Le cadet fit la moue, agacé, mais s'exécuta, s'écartant légèrement, laissant une place à son frère, ce dernier s'installa à côté de Sam, avant d'enrouler les couvertures sur eux.

Même s'ils étaient en colère, Sam ne put résister à enlacer la taille de Dean avec son bras et poser également sa tête contre l'épaule du vieux, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

-Tu es brûlant… Fit remarquer Sam

Dean ne fit pas attention aux paroles de son frère et ferma les yeux, désirant se reposer, mais le cadet n'avait pas l'air de bien vouloir le laisser tranquille.

-À propos de ce que j'ai dit ce matin… Continua-t-il

-Ne parlons plus de ça.

Dean passa ses mains sur son visage, désirant diminuer la fatigue et les mots de Sam qui le rongeaient encore.

Le silence fut de nouveau installé, mais de courte durée, l'estomac de Sam se mit à gargouiller puis celui de Dean, ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis hier matin.

Ils n'avaient plus de provisions et n'avaient rien trouvé dans la forêt sauf des baies sauvages qui n'inspiraient pas confiance.

-J'ai faim.

-Ne m'en parle pas…

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait trouver des personnes en ville qui pourrait nous aider ? Songea Sam.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix… Allez, on y va maintenant

-Quoi ? Non, Sam, je suis épuisé, énonça Dean tandis que Sam se faufila pour se mettre debout, emmenant les couvertures avec lui.

-Je meurs de faim, Dean.

L'oméga fit les yeux doux, son frère ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand il faisait son regard de chien battu !

Dean regarda son frère, en se mordant la lèvre, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de s'aventurer aussi tard à l'extérieur à la rechercher de quelqu'un, leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas bien passé. Dean en avait encore des cauchemars, cependant Sam avait plutôt l'air de mieux le vivre.

-Ok, t'as gagné… Céda l'ainé en se mettant debout.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sorties de la cabane.

::::::::::::::::

A vingt minutes à pied de la forêt, il y avait une petite ville, les rues étaient désertes, normal à cette heure, ils avaient eu tort de venir ici aussi tard, songea Dean, il avait la tête qui tournée et des nausées, c'était peut-être à cause de la faim, pensa-t-il pour se rassurer, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade.

Brusquement, Sam lui attrapa le bras.

-Quoi ?

-Là-bas, il y a quelqu'un déclara Sam en pointant l'homme qui sortait d'un établissement.

-Très bien, reste sur tes gardes d'accord ?

Le cadet hocha la tête tandis que l'alpha prit une grande respiration.

Les garçons s'approchèrent de l'inconnu avec prudence, Dean senti le parfum de l'homme, ce n'était qu'un bêta, cela rassura quelque peu le plus vieux. Les bêtas étaient généralement plus calmes et aimables que les alphas.

-Excusez-nous… S'adressa Dean à l'inconnu.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Les interrogea-t-il d'un ton froid

L'homme avait le crâne rasé, plusieurs tatouages dans le cou, ce qui attira le regard de Sam, ce dernier n'avait jamais vu d'une telle chose, l'homme avait un dragon sur le cou, puis de l'autre côté une inscription que Sam n'arrivait pas à lire. Puis niveau corps il était assez corpulent et plus grand que Dean.

-On meurt de faim, énonça Sam.

-Donc ce cas, vous êtes au bon endroit (l'homme fit un signe sur la pancarte qui disait « restaurant » accrochée près de la porte.) mais on est fermés.

-On pensait trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider, parla Dean.

-Ça ne sera pas moi ! désolé les enfants.

Le bêta commença à partir, et les deux garçons se mirent à le suivre.

-S'ils vous plaît ! On ne trouvera personne d'autre à cette heure.

-D'ailleurs, vous venez d'où ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus par ici.

-On est de passage.

-Je vois… (l'homme s'arrêta et se mit en face des garçons, les examinant.) Ok… T'as combien sur toi ?

-Combien ?

-Ouais, je parle d'argent.

-Je…

Dean secoua la tête ne sachant pas de quoi, l'homme parlait, ce dernier soupira d'agacement.

-Je vois le genre. Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps ! Parla-t-il en colère avant de reprend la route.

Dean jeta un regard sur Sam avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'homme qui partait.

-Je ne peux rien faire d'autres ? Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi !

L'homme s'arrêta, haussant les sourcils, intéressait.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui

L'inconnu réfléchit pendant quelques instants tandis que le vent se fit plus fort, faisant frissonner les deux garçons.

-D'accord… Tu es un alpha, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui… Répéta l'ainé avec une légère hésitation.

-Si tu me rends service, toi et ton frère pourrez manger ici.

Dean n'avait pas le choix ! C'était une occasion qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer ! Sam avait besoin de manger pour être en forme et pour le bébé aussi.

-J'accepte.

-Bien, suivez-moi, au fait, je m'appelle Bill. Énonça le bêta en marchant vers le restaurant qu'il venait de fermer, il sortit la clé et déverrouilla la porte.

-Moi, c'est James et lui, c'est Isaac, inventa Dean, il ne préférait pas donner leurs vrais prénoms

-Entrez vite, on se caille les miches.

Bill leur ouvrit la porte, les laissant entrer dans l'établissement, puis referma derrière eux.

L'endroit était plutôt grand, propre et il faisait chaud, les murs étaient peints en blanc, le sol était gris et il y avait des touches de rouge ici et là.

-Va t'asseoir petit, ordonna Bill en regardant le cadet, ce dernier lança un regard à Dean avant d'obéir et d'aller se poser sur une des banquettes rouges.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader avec un oméga aussi tard, continua Bill en parlant à l'ainé cette fois.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'alphas mal attentionnés qui rôdent par ici, l'odeur des omégas les attirent comme des mouches à merde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, déclara-t-il en se moquant

Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de Dean à l'idée que d'autres alphas puissent mettre leurs mains sur son jeune frère, il n'avait jamais pensé à cela !

L'homme ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, puis s'arrêta et regarda Dean.

-Au fait, va dire à Isaac qu'on va partir un moment toi et moi

-Partir où ? Demanda le plus vieux des frères.

-Chez-moi ! J'ai besoin que tu me rendes service chez-moi… Ensuite toi et Issac pourrez manger ici tous les jours et autant que vous le voulez.

L'ainé acquiesça, même s'il avait redouté de laisser son frère seul… Et si c'était un piège pour les séparer ? Il secoua vite la tête pour oublier ça, puis passa ses mains sur son visage, tout allait bien se passer…

-D'accord

Le bêta lui fit un clin d'œil puis entra dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger pour l'oméga, tandis que Dean s'approcha de son frère pour lui annoncer le plan.

-Je dois aller chez lui.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour lui rendre service, après ça on ne manquera plus de nourriture.

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur la table, il était inquiet, Dean allait être seul avec cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il était peut-être dangereux ? Son cœur s'emballait, il ne voulait pas être séparé de son frère !

-On ne le connaît pas, c'est peut-être un meurtrier, je préfère qu'on parte… Avoua Sam en se levant de la banquette

-On ne peut pas, attends ici sagement, je reviendrais vite, répondit Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sam, le faisant s'asseoir de nouveau.

-Dean… Insista le cadet

-Obéis, Sam.

Dean coupa court la discussion, ils ne pouvaient pas rebrousser chemin maintenant.

Sam s'assit de nouveau sur la banquette rouge, croisant les bras, Dean ouvrit la bouche désirant ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de l'homme, un plat et un verre dans les mains, il les posa devant Sam.

La nourriture sentait divinement bon, Sam ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa ses couverts, pour commencer son plat, la purée faite maison était délicieuse et la viande fondait presque dans sa bouche.

L'homme lui avait aussi emmené un dessert, une part de tarte aux pommes

-Doucement, petit, tu vas être malade sinon, se moqua Bill, Allons-y, ajouta-t-il en parlant à Dean, celui-ci hocha la tête.

::::::::::::::::

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Dean se demandait s'il avait bien fait de faire confiance à Bill.

-Quand on sera de retour au restaurant, tu pourras manger toi aussi, déclara l'homme.

Dean hocha la tête.

-Merci, répondit-il des bouts de lèvres

Il était fatigué et il avait mal partout, il avait du mal à rester concentré, il n'était pas son état normal, ce qui était un problème s'il devait se défendre contre Bill a un moment ou l'autre, ce dernier était beaucoup plus costaud que le jeune Alpha.

Arrivé devant une maison, l'homme arrêta la voiture dans l'allée, puis commença à parler.

-Tu vois… Ma fille s'est accouplée avec un alpha, un véritable raté, il ne la méritait pas… J'ai réussi à les séparer en déménageant ici avec elle… Mais elle n'arrive pas à l'oublier… (Dean hocha la tête, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Bill lui racontait tout cela, néanmoins, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.) C'est pour ça que je veux que tu le remplaces…

L'alpha ouvrit grand les yeux, dans quoi il s'était embarqué ?

-Mais vous ne me connaissez même pas ? Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas pire que l'alpha de votre fille ?

-Je sais cerner les gens, crois-moi, quand je te regarde, je vois un jeune homme prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime et tu m'as l'air courageux.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, il n'était rien de tout ça.

-Je— Commença Dean, mais fut coupé

-Vous n'avez nulle part où aller, n'est-ce-pas ? (Dean chercha ses mots, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.) Vous pourriez rester ici, toi et Isaac, vous feriez partie de la famille… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire, Sam aurait de nouveau une maison et serait en sécurité, mais pour cela, il devait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Son cadet ne serait jamais d'accord avec cela, qui plus est… Lui également, ne désirait pas s'unir a quelqu'un d'autre, c'était quasiment impossible à imaginer… Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de refuser ?

-D'accord

-Tu fais le bon choix, fiston.

Bill sortit de la voiture, suivit par Dean qui avait pris une grande respiration pour se donner du courage.

-Elle s'appelle Alice, sois gentil avec elle et ça ira, déclara Bill quand ils s'approchèrent du porche.

Dean hocha la tête de nouveau, cette situation le gênait.

Le bêta toqua sur la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme de 18/19 ans, les cheveux noirs jusqu'à ses épaules, une silhouette mince et des yeux bruns froncés.

La fille posa son attention sur l'alpha.

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est James, il est ici pour toi, parla Bill en posant ses clés de voiture sur le petit meuble près de la porte d'entrée.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'autre alpha ! Répliqua sa fille furieuse quand ils furent à l'intérieur du hall.

-Josh n'était pas pour toi… James est beaucoup mieux.

-Ah bon ? (Répondit Alice d'un ton insolent et en lançant un regard meurtrier à Dean) Tu crois ça ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il avait déjà un oméga ? Je le sens à son odeur !

Le bêta installa son regard interrogatif sur Dean.

-C'est vrai ?

L'alpha se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il était grillé.

-Oui.

-Tu vois ! James (elle insista sur son prénom d'un ton méprisant.) est pire alpha que Josh… Cracha-t-elle froidement avant de les laisser seuls dans le hall.

-Elle est vraiment insupportable quand elle va avoir ses chaleurs, je te jure… J'aurais dû la vendre quand j'en avais l'occasion… T'attends quoi ? Dit-il en s'apercevant que Dean restait planté, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Hein ?

-Va dans sa chambre, elle est en haut, la première porte à gauche.

-Mais elle a dit non…

-Je m'en fiche de son avis… Tu vas en haut, tu la prends par la force et tout sera réglé !

Dean secoua la tête, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée ! Il avait eu tort de venir jusqu'à là, il avait du mal à réfléchir, il était partagé entre faire ce qu'il fallait et faire ce qui était bien pour Sam… s'il faisait ce que Bill lui disait ils ne seraient plus à la rue et leurs problèmes seraient réglés, néanmoins ses jambes ne lui obéissait plus, il ne pouvait plus bouger, quelque chose l'empêche d'avancer, il ne désirait pas s'unir à cette fille… Et elle non plus, ne le voulait pas.

Sa bouche était sèche, il avait du mal à avaler sa salive, puis Bill se mit à le regarder l'air impatient, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Je veux retourner auprès d'Isaac, s'il vous plaît…

L'homme soupira et passa sa main sur son crâne, l'air excédé, il attrapa les clés de sa voiture à nouveau puis ouvrit la porte, faisant sortir Dean puis lui-même.

::::::::::::::::

Sam avait terminé son repas, cela faisait du bien d'avoir l'estomac plein, la nourriture avait été exquise surtout le désert, cela lui avait fit rappelait la maison, le cadet n'avait pas pensé que ce seraient les plats de sa mère qui lui manqueraient le plus de la maison. Malgré son caractère aigri de sa mère, celle-ci était extrêmement douée à la cuisine.

Sam fit le tour du restaurant, attrapant des choses qu'il pourrait leur être utile, ce n'était pas bien de voler, mais dans leur situation, c'était différent…

Il prit de la nourriture déjà prête qui était dans des boites en plastique, puis des aliments secs, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être au réfrigérateur, sans oublier les barres de céréales qui traînaient dans la cuisine.

Par hasard Sam se retrouva dans le bureau de l'homme, cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec le coin diner, adieu les couleurs flashes et lumineuses, ici les murs étaient plutôt sombres couleur bois, le cadet en fit le tour, regarda la photo qui trônait sur le bureau, il y avait Bill debout devant l'objectif avec une jeune fille près de lui, les deux avaient l'air heureux.

Soudainement ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose qui était près de la photo, un livre !

Le cadet avait toujours aimé les livres, il avait lu ceux de la communauté une centaine de fois alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment passionnants.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de craquer et de mettre le livre dans son sac.

Quand brusquement des bruits de moteur se firent entendre, il courra s'asseoir à sa place, espérant que ce soit Dean qui était de retour, il n'aimait pas qu'ils soient séparés.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer l'homme et Dean juste dernière lui, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air bien, ce qui alarma légèrement Sam, il se mit debout, restant prêt de la banquette rouge.

-Tout vas bien ?

-Dépêche-toi, on s'en va, ordonna Dean.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, son frère n'allait pas manger ? il lança un regard noir à Bill, il avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Le cadet s'approcha de son alpha, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

-Il y a un problème ?

Dean ne répondit pas, il attrapa la main de Sam et leurs sacs à dos avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sous le regard froid de l'homme.

Les garçons se mirent à marcher vite, l'air s'était refroidi et il faisait plus sombre.

L'oméga voyait que son frère n'était pas dans son état normal, il le ressentait, il sentait aussi une nouvelle odeur sur son frère… une senteur de femme… d'une oméga.

Il s'arrêta d'avancer, lâchant la main de Dean, ce dernier se retourna vers lui, lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda l'alpha.

-Tu as touché un autre oméga ? Questionna Sam à son tour, essayent de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, il était en colère, non plus que ça ! il était furieux.

-Sam, soupira Dean tentent de reprendre la main de son cadet, mais celui-ci s'éloigna.

-Réponds-moi !

La plus jeune serra les poings, tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

Dean s'approcha de son frère, il savait que ce dernier allait mal réagir, il avait bien fait de refuser, il l'attira fortement dans ses bras, Sam essaya de s'en défaire, mais Dean le retenait.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait … je te le jure…

Sam se calma légèrement, il s'était fait des idées pour rien, son alpha ne l'avait pas trompé.

-D'accord, je te crois.

Dean sourit tristement.

-Merci (Il lui embrassa la joue, respira son odeur, cela le détendit légèrement) Allez, retournons à abri.

Il échoué à chaque fois, il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper de Sam comme il le fallait, il devait devenir plus fort.

Le ciel se mit à grogner, puis il se mit à pleuvoir.

* * *

A suivre :)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voici enfin le chapitre 8, désolé pour l'attente, mais ces derniers jours, je n'étais pas en forme et je n'avais pas de motivation... Mais maintenant ça va mieux :) J'espère que ça va pour vous aussi et que votre confinement n'est pas trop dur ! Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, prenez soin de vous et de vos familles, des bisous et bonne lecture.

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

* * *

Chapitre 8

Arrivés à leur abri, les garçons s'installèrent pour la nuit, Sam ne savait pas comment avouer à Dean qu'il avait piqué des choses dans le restaurant, mais il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui, son frère devait sûrement avoir faim ! Donc il se lança.

\- J'ai pris des trucs à manger quand j'étais seul dans le restaurant.

-Tu a volé ? Répliqua Dean plutôt surpris de la déclaration de son frère, ce dernier n'était pas du genre à prendre ce qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.

-Oui… Il était louche ! (Se justifia Sam) Et j'avais peur que tu ne manges rien… et j'ai bien fait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Dean désirait lui faire la morale… Mais avait-il vraiment le droit après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Fais-moi voir.

Sam sortit tout ce qu'il avait pris du restaurant, plusieurs boîtes en plastique remplies de nourriture, les aliments secs, les barres de céréales et un briquet, cela leur pourrait être utile s'ils désiraient faire un feu… Puis le livre avec sa belle couverture illustrant un vieil homme marchant dans une prairie avec une longue barbe blanche et une canne.

Dean saisit le livre, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-C'était vraiment indispensable ça ?

Sam haussa les épaules avant de lui reprendre l'ouvrage qui se nommait « Le seigneur des anneaux » des mains.

Un silence gagna la pièce, le cadet avait quelque chose sur le cœur, ce matin très tôt les deux garçons s'étaient disputés, pour une raison stupide, les deux étaient à bout de nerfs et Sam avait dit quelque chose de mal à Dean, et il avait envie de demander pardon, mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Après quelques instants, Dean attrapa enfin une boite remplie de nourriture, il l'ouvrit puis commença à manger lentement. Et Sam se jeta à l'eau.

-Tu sais… Ce matin, quand j'ai dit que tu étais un mauvais alpha… Je ne le pensais pas.

-Je sais bien, Sammy. (Sam sourit, son frère était trop confiant parfois.) Je n'ai pas faim finalement ajouta l'alpha, il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit tout d'un coup. Il reposa sa nourriture sous les yeux étonnés de Sam.

-Toi ? Tu n'as pas faim ?... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si, tout va bien.

-Arrête de mentir (Sam posa sa main sur le front de Dean, ce dernier était brûlant.) ta fièvre a monté... Ton rhume s'est aggravé, on dirait.

-Ce n'est rien, ça ira mieux demain (Sam acquiesça néanmoins, il n'était pas rassuré, Dean repris la parole quand il vit le regarde inquiet de son jeune frère) Allez, lis un peu, ça va nous aider à dormir.

Le cadet sourit légèrement puis s'exécuta, il prit le livre et commença à lire à haute voix l'histoire de Frodon Sacquet et ses alliés.

**::::::::::::**

Le lendemain matin, Sam était retourné en ville, seul et sans l'autorisation de Dean, l'état de ce dernier s'était empiré pendant la nuit, ce matin Dean n'avait pas pu se lever à cause de sa tête qui tournait et ses courbatures et il n'avait encore une fois rien mangé.

Donc quand Dean s'était rendormi Sam avait pris la décision de revenir en ville pour demander de l'aide et trouver des médicaments, mais tous les adultes que Sam avait eu le courage d'abordait l'avait envoyé balader.

Seule une jeune fille rousse qui avait quasiment le même âge de Sam, lui avait raconté que s'il cherchait des médicaments, il devait aller à la pharmacie en pointant l'établissement du doigt.

Sam la remercia avant de courir jusqu'à la pharmacie, en entrant, il pensait enfin trouver des médicaments pour aider son frère, mais fut vite déçu quand la femme lui parla d'argent… Elle lui expliqua que sans ça ou d'ordonnance prescrite par un docteur, elle ne pouvait rien lui donner, puis elle commença à lui poser des questions sur lui.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sam pris la décision de sortir de l'endroit au plus vite, il fut suivi par un homme, plutôt élancé, brun avec des yeux noirs, ce dernier l'aborda.

-Tu veux te faire de l'argent facile, petit ?

Sam fronça les sourcils, il regarda l'homme de haut en bas, celui-ci portait des grosses bagues avec des têtes de mort, cela attira l'attention du cadet.

-Oui.

L'homme sourit, puis jeta son mégot de cigarette sur le sol.

-Approche (Sam obéit gardant néanmoins une distance de sécurité.) tu es un oméga, pas vrai ? Demanda l'homme (Le cadet fut pris de court, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre… Et si les omégas étaient mal vu ici aussi ? Exactement comme dans la communauté) t'inquiète pas… C'est précisément ce que je cherche (ajouta l'homme.) si tu fais ce que je te dis, je te donnerai assez d'argent pour ce que tu veux acheter.

-D'accord, accepta le cadet

L'homme sourit malicieusement.

-Bien, suis-moi

Ils prirent le chemin d'une petite ruelle, qui était derrière la pharmacie, Sam restait en arrière, toujours à une distance raisonnable puis l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte en fer d'un bâtiment très sordide.

-Dis-moi, tu as déjà un alpha ? Questionna-t-il en sortant une clé de sa poche arrière.

-Oui, répliqua l'oméga innocemment

-c'est encore plus excitant (répondit l'homme ce qui fit frissonner Sam de gêne, il regrettait déjà de l'avoir suivi.) Allez, rentre.

L'homme ouvrit grand la porte puis s'écarta, l'intérieur était très sombre, Sam n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Sam fit quelques pas en arrière, il ne comprenait pas les intentions de l'homme, néanmoins, il savait qu'il devait partir, et vite.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et fit demi-tour en courant, il avait eu tort de venir ici seul, l'homme l'appela dans l'Idée de le faire changer d'avis, mais Sam n'écouta pas et retourna à l'abri sans regarder derrière lui.

Sam courra jusqu'à leur cabane, il entra et ferma la porte, s'appuyant contre elle pour reprendre son souffle.

Il jeta un œil sur son frère qui dormait toujours, il s'approcha et s'allongea près de lui, se collant à ce dernier pour lui procurait un peu plus de chaleur et du réconfort à lui-même.

Il ferma fermement les yeux, désirant oublier la rencontre avec l'homme, il aurait dû rester ici, il allait tomber dans un sommeil profond quand son frère commença à se réveiller, celui-ci passa sa main sur son visage, fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque

-Trois heures à peu près, répondit Sam n'ayant pas de montre sur eux, ils ne savaient jamais quelle heure il était, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Sam repensa à ce qu'il avait fait, il avait risqué sa vie en allant en ville seul, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, il était obligé de faire quelque chose pour Dean, au moins essayer

-Je suis stupide, déclara le cadet subitement.

L'ainé posa son attention sur lui, l'air perplexe.

-Tu l'avoues enfin, plaisanta-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un léger coup dans les côtes de Dean, ce qui valut un rire de ce dernier.

-Tais-toi.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

Le cadet prit une grande respiration, il savait que son frère allait être en colère contre lui, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller à la rencontre d'autres gens sans lui, donc il préféra garder cela pour lui, et mentit à son frère.

-Ce n'est pas important… Tu as faim ?

Dean marqua une pause, regardant son frère, ce dernier rougit légèrement sous l'intensité du regard vert de son Alpha.

-Ouais.

-Génial, c'est bon signe.

Sam se mit debout, tandis que Dean s'assit en tailleur encore recouvert des couvertures, le cadet alla chercher de la nourriture qui était cachée dans son sac, puis s'approcha de son frère, Sam ne put se retenir son sourire à la vue, Dean était toujours mignon quand il était malade, ses cheveux allaient dans tous les côtés et ses joues rougies à cause de la fièvre.

Il lui tendit les aliments.

-Après ça, on ira se baigner dans le lac, car pour être honnête, tu ne sens pas très bon, révéla Sam en riant

-Je te retourne le compliment tête de nœud, répliqua l'aîné, il était bel et bien sur la voie de la guérison songea Sam, avant de s'installer près de Dean à nouveau.

Dans l'après-midi, les deux garçons quittèrent leur abri, direction le petit lac qu'ils avaient découvert, ils avaient vraiment besoin de se laver, puis le temps était parfait, le ciel était bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, puis les oiseaux chantaient.

Ils oublièrent leurs tracas pendant quelques instants, se baladant dans la forêt qui était remplie de belles couleurs, néanmoins, ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, écoutant tous les bruits pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une personne qui approchait d'eux.

Arrivés au lac, une belle vue s'offrit à eux, c'était calme et reposant.

Le son mélodieux de l'eau et des oiseaux détendit Dean, il pourrait croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Quand ils furent sûrs que personne n'était là, Sam ne perdit pas plus de temps et commença à se déshabiller quand soudainement, il se souvint de la cicatrice sur son ventre, Dean ne l'avait pas encore vue, et il ne pouvait pas lui montrer maintenant, ni jamais, il désirer garder cela secret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Se fit entendre Dean qui était déjà en boxer, prêt à aller dans l'eau

-J'arrive.

Sam enleva ses chaussures puis son jean, gardant son t-shirt et caleçon.

-Tu gardes ton t-shirt ? Questionna l'ainé en haussant d'étonnement les sourcils.

-Oui

-Pourquoi ça ?

Sam haussa les épaules, tentant de paraître le plus normal possible.

-Arrête de poser des questions inutiles et allons nager !

Sam lui passa devant et plongea dans l'eau fraîche du lac, Dean ne traîna pas à l'imiter

Ils s'amusèrent, s'éclaboussèrent pendant des longues minutes.

Puis Sam grimpa sur le dos de Dean, s'accrochant à son cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, exactement comme quand Sam était enfant et ne savait pas nager, Dean sourit cela lui rappelait des bons souvenirs, les jours où toute la famille allait se baigner dans le grand lac dans la zone de la communauté.

Il ferma les yeux, enfin, il pouvait souffler.

L'oméga posa son nez contre la nuque de Dean, respirant son odeur, ils étaient bien ici, si ce moment pouvait durer éternellement cela n'importunerait pas Sam.

Il resserra un peu plus les jambes, sa peau frottait contre celle de son grand frère, cette proximité le rassurait, lui faisant presque oublier son entretien avec l'homme étrange d'en ville.

-Retournons à la rive, on va se sécher, déclara Dean.

Sam hocha la tête, il descendit du dos de son frère, puis se mit à le suivre vers la rive, tenant le bas de son t-shirt pour essayer de cacher sa cicatrice.

Quand Dean sortit de l'eau Sam fut hypnotisé par son alpha, il était magnifique, son corps, son visage, ses taches de rousseur, son caractère de cochon parfois, Sam aimait tout de Dean.

L'ainé vit le comportement étrange de son frère, mais il préféra ne rien dire pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur l'herbe, se laissant sécher par les rayons doux du soleil et le léger vent chaud, ils restèrent ainsi sans parler.

Le soir commença à tomber quand ils décidèrent de retourner à l'abri.

**::::::::::::**

Bill ouvrit les yeux.

Quelqu'un frappé à la porte ! À cette heure ? Les coups sur la porte se firent de plus en plus violents.

Il soupira très fort avant de se décider d'aller ouvrit et mettre un pain à cet enfoiré qui osait venir le déranger à 4 heures du matin.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, il entendit sa fille, Alice sortit également de sa chambre, les bruits l'avaient aussi réveillée.

-Si c'est Josh, je te jure qu'il regrettera d'être venu !

Alice avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel, c'était impossible que ça soit Josh, néanmoins elle avait un léger espoir maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus à cause de son père !

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde des escaliers, regardant qui était derrière la porte, attendit impatiemment que son père ouvre la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme dans la cinquantaine qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, elle fut donc déçue.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Bill en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant.

L'homme lui sourit sadiquement, puis ses yeux devinrent jaunes, Bill pris peur et commençait à fermer la porte, mais l'homme l'empêcha, Bill fut étonné par la force de l'homme en face de lui, sa force était presque inhumaine, il le força à réouvrir la porte entièrement et l'homme fit son entrée dans la maison.

-Vous allez répondre à mes questions et tout se passeras bien, parla Azazel.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Cria Bill en essayant de paraître sans peur, il allait frapper Azazel, mais celui-ci l'arrêta sans problème en lui attrapant fortement le bras.

-Il faudra bien plus qu'un coup-de-poing pour m'impressionner (Déclara Azazel en se moquant, avant de tordre le bras de Bill, ce dernier hurla de douleur) vous allez me dire que ce je veux savoir sans poser de problèmes !

-On vous dira tout ce que vous voulez ! Promit Alice avant se mettre les mains sur la bouche, elle s'était faite remarquer, quelle idiote.

-Bien… (Azazel releva la tête vers elle puis eu un immense sourire.)

Azazel leur posa beaucoup de questions sur les deux garçons qu'avait rencontrés Bill, il voulait être sûr que c'était bien Sam et Dean et qu'il était sur la bonne piste.

Bill lui raconta qu'il avait rencontré les garçons devant son restaurant, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent et qu'ils avaient l'air perdu, cependant, il ne savait pas où les garçons étaient à présent, il ne les avait plus revus depuis.

Quand Azazel fut sûr que Bill lui avait tout dit, il sortit un couteau et poignarda dans le ventre plusieurs fois avant de le pousser, le faisant tomber sur le sol, Bill suffoqua dans son propre sang, gémissant de douleur tandis que sa fille hurlait de peur.

Le démon monta à l'étage, là où la fille s'était recroquevillée dans un coin.

-Ne me tuez pas ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, pleura Alice en cachant son visage, elle ne supportait pas le regard jaune laiteux de son assaillant.

Azazel s'accroupit devant elle, examinant la jeune fille, s'il n'avait pas la mission de retrouver Sam et Dean rapidement, il aurait bien ramené la fille dans la communauté, elle aurait pu être utile pour la reproduction.

Le démon lui caressa les cheveux, fit revenir ses yeux bleus pour qu'Alice puisse le regarder sans crainte.

Avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup net.

* * *

À suivre et merci d'avoir lu :) À bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 9, bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous :D

:

**Croyance Moreau** : Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture et prends soin de toi :)

:

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, il avait fait un cauchemar, à nouveau… il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, tous les soirs ou presque, il rêvait du jour où il avait tué le chasseur, lui et Sam en n'avaient pas parlé depuis, néanmoins cela le hantait. Surtout le soir, il voyait le visage de l'homme dans les coins sombres de la cabane parfois, il savait qu'il hallucinait toutefois cela le terrifiait.

Il passa ses mains sur le visage, espérant diminuer la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

-Dean, murmura Sam d'une petite voix.

Le plus vieux fut surpris, pensant que le cadet dormait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'ainé se retourna vers son frère, puis il sentit le parfum envoûtant qui émergeait de Sam, sa gorge se serra, pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots, mais Dean avait compris, ce dernier n'avait pas besoin que Sam ne dise quoi que soit, il pouvait très bien le sentir avec son odeur.

-J'ai compris, Sammy.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, il s'apprêta à sortir de leur « lit » quand Sam l'arrêta.

-Non, ne sors pas de la couverture

-Mais ... Il faut suivre les règles.

-On s'en fiche des règles ! On n'est plus à la maison, tu t'en souviens ?

Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pendant un instant, il était de retour à la maison, c'était peut-être à cause de la fièvre, cela le perturbait.

-Tu as raison.

Sam lui sourit tendrement, puis il se retourna, dos à Dean.

-Dépêche-toi.

Dean défit sa ceinture et sa braguette aussi vite que ses mains qui tremblaient le permettaient, mais brusquement des bruits à l'extérieur de la cabane se firent entendre, Dean resta figé, le parfum de son cadet était trop fort, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer d'autres odeurs, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas s'approcher d'ici.

Sam se retourna à nouveau, regardant son frère, cherchant des réponses, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Dean posa son doigt contre ses lèvres pour faire un signe à Sam de ne faire aucun son, il referma son pantalon et fit signe à Sam de faire de même, ce dernier obéit en faisant la grimace, tout son corps commençait à chauffer, réclamant de l'attention.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche de nouveau pour se plaindre, lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas également, son cœur se mit à battre très vite, il espérait que cela n'était que des animaux.

Dean se mit debout, puis s'avança vers la petite fenêtre dont il manquait un carreau, cherchant la source des sons.

Après plusieurs secondes, Le silence reprit le dessus, puis quand Dean était sur le point de retourner auprès de Sam, ce dernier essayant de rester calme malgré l'inconfort, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup violent ! Laissant entrer deux hommes masqués, Dean sentit tout de suite qu'ils étaient des alphas, son cœur manqua un battement.

L'un d'entre eux se jeta sur Dean pour l'immobiliser.

-Dean ?! Cria Sam en se mettant debout dans l'idée d'aller l'aider, mais il fut arrêté par le deuxième alpha qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

Les deux hommes les tirèrent jusqu'à dehors de la cabane, jetant Dean à quelques mètres de Sam, Dean allait se relever, furieux, quand l'un des alphas tira les cheveux de Sam, le collant contre lui.

-Ne bouge pas, sinon on lui arrache la tête.

Dean obéit, il resta à genoux, fixant les autres alphas qui avaient osé venir jusque-là. Il ressentait une haine l'envahir, une animosité qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant, cela le terrifiait un peu… Dans la communauté, il fallait à tout prix éviter la colère, tout pouvait être réglé dans le calme… N'importe quoi !

-Si vous faites du mal à mon frère, je vous tuerais, promis Dean en leur lançant un regard noir.

Il ne pouvait pas rester calme en voyant ces enfoirés tirer les cheveux de son frère et le regarder comme un bout de viande.

Il devait faire vite, car il savait que les choses n'allaient pas rester paisible encore longtemps ! Il se doutait du pourquoi ces alphas étaient là… C'était à cause de l'état de Sam, son odeur les avait sûrement attirés jusqu'ici.

Les deux alphas se mirent à rire fortement, ne croyant pas un seul mot de Dean.

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre debout pour les attaquer quand l'un des alphas s'approcha tout près de lui, s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau.

-Tu es sûr d'être un alpha ? Tu as un visage d'oméga (affirma-t-il en riant) et des lèvres parfaites pour sucer des queues, continua-t-il avec un sourit aux coins des lèvres.

Dean lui cracha au visage en réponse, ce qu'il lui valut un violent coup de poing en pleine face, lui faisant une petite entaille sur la joue à cause des bagues que portait l'homme, la douleur fut vive, sa tête tournait.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal ! parla Sam en essayant de se débattre, parvenant à mettre un coup de pied au tibia de celui qui le tenait prisonnier.

-Il se bat comme un vrai tigre, dites-donc !

-Tom ! Ce petit enfoiré mérite une bonne leçon, faudrait qu'on s'occupe de lui, j'en peux plus d'attendre déclara celui qui retenait le cadet.

-Tu as raison... Toi, occupe-toi de l'autre pour l'instant, répondit Tom en se levant et abandonnant Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Quand j'aurais fini avec l'oméga, il sera à toi, mais pour l'instant, tu t'occupes de ce fils de pute !

Tom posa ses yeux sur Sam, qui avait l'air terrifié à présent, son odeur fut encore plus forte à cause de la peur et l'excitation, Tom pressa sa paume contre son entre-jambe, sur son membre gorgé de sang, il avait hâte de s'enfoncer, de marquer son territoire à l'intérieur de Sam.

-Je dois le tuer ?

-Non, mets le juste hors d'état de nuire.

Il hocha la tête avant que Tom saisisse le bras de Sam.

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Tom amener Sam dans la cabane par la contrainte, sa respiration s'accéléra, il n'allait pas rester ici sans rien faire.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au héros, petit, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, certifia l'alpha juste devant lui.

Il souffla par le nez, comme un taureau, les phéromones des oméga rendaient les alphas fous, maintenant Dean en avait la preuve, lui-même ressentait cette rivalité entre eux.

Dean était complètement debout maintenant, une colère noire l'avait submergé, en se relevant, il avait saisi une roche dans sa main, il l'avait cachée derrière son dos pour ne pas que son adversaire ne le remarque.

Son opposant lui fonça dessus, le renversant avec brutalité, essayant de l'étrangler, mais Dean se défendit et frappa la tête de l'homme aussi fort que possible avec la pierre dans sa main, il sentit un craquement et son ennemi hurla, se tenant la tête.

-Je vais te tuer, cracha le blessé en cognant Dean sur la tempe, ce dernier fut sonné, pendant quelques secondes, mais malgré cela le jeune alpha renversa son rival.

Et il le frappa de nouveau avec la roche au même endroit, il frappa et frappa encore, jusqu'à que l'homme sous lui ne bougea plus…

La respiration de Dean était saccadée, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il était comme possédé par quelqu'un d'autre, sa seule pensée était qu'il devait protéger Sam.

**::::::::::::**

Sam avait du mal respirer, sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait très vitre, il avait l'impression que ce dernier pouvait lâcher à n'importe quel moment et son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr à cause de son état.

L'alpha le poussa violemment, le faisant tomber sur le ventre, se cognant la tête par la même occasion Sam fut sonné pendant quelques secondes, il reprit ses esprits quand l'homme le fit pivoter en face de lui.

-Tu vas voir ! Je vais bien te satisfaire… Ensuite, quand mon ami en aura fini avec ton alpha, il viendra aussi s'amuser avec toi, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça, déclara l'homme en coinçant les bras de Sam au-dessus de sa tête avec une main et l'autre essayant de défaire le jean de ce dernier.

Le cadet commençait à sangloter, il avait honte, son corps réagissait au contact de l'homme, pourtant, il ne voulait pas être touché par ce dernier !

-Dis-moi ! C'est ma proposition qui a déclenché ta chaleur ? Hein ?

Le cadet compris que c'était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré ce matin, c'était donc sa faute ! Ce dernier l'avait sûrement suivi jusqu'ici, Sam continuait de se débattre.

-Réponds-moi ! Ordonna Tom en enroulant ses doigts autour du cou de Sam, lâchant les bras de ce dernier

Sam n'arrivait plus à respirer, il essaya de griffer les mains et les bras de son agresseur dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher, mais l'homme appuyait davantage jusqu'à que Sam perdit quasiment conscience.

Tom attrapa son couteau papillon, il déchira le chandail bleu foncé de Sam, puis il posa le couteau sur le sol, près de lui.

-J'espère que tu vas rester tranquille maintenant.

Subitement, la porte de l'abri s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître Dean à bout de souffle.

Sam fut surpris par l'apparence de son frère, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard si noir, son aîné avait des taches de sang sur ses vêtements et étrangement cette image rassura Sam, il savait que ce n'était pas le sang de son frère, c'était celui de l'autre alpha.

Tom se releva en grognant, presque comme un animal.

-D'accord, je vais commencer par toi alors.

Il s'avança avec assurance, attrapant Dean par le col et le plaquant contre le mur en bois qui craqua, Tom se mit à cogner Dean, oubliant de surveiller l'oméga qui attrapa discrètement le couteau qu'avait laissé tomber Tom.

Sam se mit debout avec ses jambes qui avaient du mal à le soutenir, puis s'avança et sans réfléchir, il poignarda l'homme dans le dos, entre les omoplates, le faisant hurler.

L'homme posa son attention vers Sam, ce qui donna l'occasion à Dean de le pousser de toutes ses forces, le faisant renverser sur le dos, la lame s'enfonçant davantage dans sa chair lui faisant perdre conscience.

Dean s'écarta enfin, à bout de souffle, il avait du mal à comprend ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment avaient-ils pu s'en sortir ?! Il laissa couler ses larmes de soulagement, tandis que Sam se mit à genoux près de lui, l'attirant dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix…

-Je sais Sammy, tu as bien fait... (Dean s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son frère dans les yeux.) Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

-Non, ça va, répondit Sam d'une voix tremblante, en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez avec sa manche. Je vais bien… Et toi ? Continua-t-il (Sam examina son frère, ce dernier avait une coupure sur la lèvre supérieure, une autre blessure au-dessus du crâne si on se fiait au sang et les contours de ses yeux étaient violets.) l'autre alpha t'a bien amoché… Ajouta-t-il tristement

-Ce n'est rien… Tu devrais le voir lui, se vantas Dean, mais sa voix fut tremblotante, il avait eu très peur, il ne savait pas par quel miracle, ils s'en étaient sortis.

L'ainé installa sa main sur le ventre plat de Sam.

-Et lui, il va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il a sûrement eu peur aussi, affirma le cadet.

-Ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus, je te le promets… Aller, on doit partir.

Les garçons sortirent de la cabane, ils devaient trouver un autre abri et vite ! Subitement, Sam se pencha et vide le contenu de son estomac, Dean lui frotta le dos en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, néanmoins Sam n'y croyait pas vraiment.

* * *

A suivre, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, bisous.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! j'espére que ça va pour vous, moi ça va bien, voici le chapitre 10, bonne lecture.

:

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

Chapitre 10

* * *

Les garçons arrivèrent dans un cimetière de voitures, ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de véhicules au même endroit, surtout des automobiles délabrées comme cela.

C'était presque effrayant, il y avait des bruits bizarres à cause du vent qui passé dans les carrosseries, il faisait nuit noire, ils ne voyaient pas très bien où ils mettaient les pieds.

Sam s'arrêta subitement, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, ses membres étaient douloureux, il avait envie de supplier Dean de le laisser se reposer un peu, mais ils devaient trouver un abri avant.

Il mordit fortement sa lèvre, il détestait son corps.

Son ainé lui jeta un regard désespéré, ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter.

-Je vais te porter, déclara-t-il

-Non ! Réagit Sam presque en colère, il était déjà assez misérable comme ça, je vais marcher, continua-t-il, des gouttes de sueur se formaient sur son front, il avait tellement chaud tandis que le vent frais faisait frémir Dean.

Ce dernier soupira, puis examina les environs.

Il vit une voiture, avec les vitres et les portes intactes, ils pouvaient très bien se cacher là, le temps que l'état de Sam s'apaise.

-Viens, on va s'abriter dans cette voiture pour le moment.

Le cadet hocha la tête, vivement, il n'avait plus la force d'aller plus loin.

Dean ouvrit la portière, posa une couverture sur la banquette arrière, car elle était pleine de poussière et fit monter Sam avant lui, il referma la porte et prit une grande respiration, ils pouvaient enfin souffler.

Sam mouilla un de leurs vieux t-shirts avec un peu d'eau, puis commença à nettoyer la plaie de Dean, ce dernier grimaça légèrement à cause de la douleur.

Les mains du cadet tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit l'alpha en saisissant le tissu des doigts de Sam.

Après quelques minutes Dean avait réussi à retirer tout le sang qui avait séché sur son visage et ses cheveux.

-ça saigne encore ?

-Non... Affirma Sam en examinant la blessure.

Dean jeta le t-shirt dans un coin puis posa son regard sur son frère, ce dernier avait l'air d'un animal blessé, il le regardait avec des yeux étincelants, ses lèvres légèrement mouillées et ses joues rouges.

-Bien, souffla-t-il, déshabille-toi.

L'oméga sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir, enfin ! Songea-t-il, néanmoins quelque chose le préoccupait.

-Ce n'est pas risqué de le faire ici ? On pourrait nous voir.

-Non, il fait trop sombre, ne t'en fais pas.

Sam hocha la tête avant d'enlever ses chaussures, son pantalon et son caleçon, puis s'installa sur les cuisses de son ainé, ce dernier cracha sur ses doigts puis enfonça sans aucun mal un doigt puis deux à l'intérieur de son cadet.

La poitrine de Sam se soulevait et tombait alors qu'il gémissait et haletait, ses hanches bougèrent au rythme de ses respirations, il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou pas, il se laissait à aller.

Après un certain temps l'aîné pris son membre déjà dur et l'aligna devant l'entrée de Sam, ce dernier s'empala doucement sur son alpha, ayant le souffle coupé à cause de l'extase qui l'occupait, rougissant fortement sachant que Dean pouvait le voir, c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisait comme cela, c'était très stressant et très excitant.

Sam mit ses bras autour du cou de Dean, posa son front contre celui de son alpha, osant gémir le prénom de ce dernier parfois, ce qui fit frémir les deux, désobéir aux règles était très plaisant pour les deux garçons, ils se sentaient enfin libres.

L'odeur de Sam l'envahissait tellement que sa tête tournait, ils pouvaient enfin se toucher, se voir, quand ils s'unissaient ils n'étaient plus des simples frères, ils étaient une seule et même identité.

Dean avait encore l'impression de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, de faire du mal à son frère, néanmoins, il ressentait une grande excitation et de voir son frère ressentir autant de plaisir le rassurait.

Dean toucha les cuisses de Sam, ils ressentaient de l'électricité traverser leurs chairs au contact, Sam perdit la raison à chaque coup tant le plaisir était intense.

Dean prit le membre de Sam en main, le caressant a la même cadence que les coups de hanche du cadet, ce dernier sanglotait presque, il était proche de son point de non-retour et Dean également.

Ce fut Sam qui jouit en premier, serrant fortement les épaules de Dean, puis ce fut le tour de l'alpha quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles, encore unis l'un à l'autre.

-Je t'aime, souffla Sam, les yeux remplie d'étoiles et les lèvres brillantes légèrement entrouvertes, ce qui attira bizarrement Dean.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les garçons ne se disaient jamais « je t'aime » ils montrent leur amour d'autres façons, mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas pu résister de se le dire.

Quand ils purent se séparer les deux garçons se nettoyèrent, puis se rhabillèrent avec des nouveaux vêtements, avant de s'installer pour passer la nuit.

**::::::::::::**

Dean était dans une grande salle plongée dans le noir, il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'était retrouvé là, il commença à marcher, des bruits de flaques d'eau se firent distinguer sous ses pieds.

Une voix masculine se fit entendre, c'était la voix d'un homme, l'ainé l'avait tout de suite reconnue, c'était la voix de l'homme qu'il avait tué le jour où ils s'étaient échappés de chez eux.

Puis une autre voix se fit entendre, celle de Tom, Dean se boucha les oreilles et secoua la tête, il se mit à marcher plus vite, mais les voix le suivirent, Dean arriva à la fin du chemin, il y avait un mur complétement noir également, il était bloqué, il s'assit sur le sol, remontant ses genoux vers lui.

-N'approchez-pas ! pleura Dean en cachant son visage dans ses genoux, les voix s'arrêtèrent enfin, il releva les yeux dans l'espoir d'être enfin seul, son cauchemar était enfin fini ? songea-t-il, mais il avait tort… en face de lui se tenait ses « victimes » recouvertes complétement de sang, cette image donna la nausée à Dean, il referma les yeux quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il sursauta et regarda enfin sa première victime dans les yeux.

C'était horrible, l'homme était complétement rouge sang, seul ses yeux qui ne bougeaient pas étaient blanc !

Dean pensait qu'il allait mourir quand il se réveilla dans la voiture, avec Sam appuyé contre lui, ce dernier dormant toujours.

L'ainé faillit tomber quand la porte de la voiture sur laquelle il était appuyé s'ouvrit, il se rattrapa de justesse et s'accrochant à l'appui-tête devant lui.

-Debout, dit l'homme âgé qui venait d'ouvrir la portière

L'alpha le regarda un moment, ses yeux le faisaient souffrir à cause de la lumière du jour, le soleil tapait extrêmement fort.

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-On pensait que c'était abandonné, on est désolé, répondit-il en se levant, son frère dormait toujours, il ne désirait pas le réveiller, celui-ci avait besoin de repos, il le prit donc dans ses bras après avoir pris les sacs à dos également.

Il commença à marcher droit devant lui, sans un regard pour l'homme qui les examinaient de façon persistante, Dean n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait vite trouver un autre abri pour que Sam puisse continuer à se reposer.

Après quelques pas seulement, Sam ouvrit les yeux, l'air hésitant, il commença à se plaindre.

-Ça fait mal, gémit-il en posant ses mains sur son bas-ventre, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée tandis que la douleur grandissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Dean désemparé

-Aucune idée, j'ai mal.

-On va trouver un endroit et tu pourras te reposer, d'accord ? Promis Dean désespéré, Sam hocha la tête.

-Les enfants... Parla l'homme pour attirer leur attention.

Dean se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient noirs à cause de la colère.

-On s'en va ! Cria-t-il à bout de nerfs

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... Venez à l'intérieur pour vous reposer, proposa le vieil homme.

L'alpha reposa ses yeux sur son oméga, ce dernier couinait encore de douleur, il ne pouvait pas le transporter pendant des heures ainsi, il n'avait donc pas le choix, il accepta l'offre de l'homme.

**::::::::::::**

Arrivait dans la maison, Sam s'était de nouveau en dormi, la douleur avait l'air d'avoir disparu, Dean fut extrêmement soulagé.

-Suis-moi, on va l'installer dans la chambre d'ami, énonça l'inconnu en prenant le chemin des escaliers, l'alpha le suivit en examinant les lieux, la maison était plutôt mal rangée, beaucoup de bouteilles d'alcool et d'énormes livres trainaient, il y avait aussi des dessins étranges dispersés un peu n'importe où, cela mettait Dean mal à l'aise… avait-t-il bien fait de venir ici ? il espérer qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

Arrivé dans la chambre il posa Sam sur le lit de deux places, ce dernier soupira de bien-être pendant son sommeil, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit, Dean sourit en voyant son frère installé confortablement, puis il suivit l'homme qui voulait lui parler.

L'ainé des frères s'assit sur une des chaines de la cuisine, il se demandait ce que le vieil homme allait lui dire.

-Bon, avant toutes choses je veux savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans ma voiture.

-Euh… on avait nulle part où aller et Isaac ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Vous n'avez pas de parents ? de maison ?

-Non, c'est… c'est compliqué.

-Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de me l'expliquer si tu veux rester ici, mon garçon.

Dean baissa les yeux son ses mains, cherchant ses mots, il devait inventer une histoire, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

-Nos parents sont morts (commença-t-il) mon frère et moi on n'avait plus de famille et des gens on voulut nous séparer à cause de la condition de mon frère.

-Sa condition ?

-C'est un oméga, avoua Dean observant la réaction de l'homme, cherchant la moindre étincelle d'envie ou de convoitise de sa part, fort heureusement le vieil homme avait l'air plutôt attristé de cette nouvelle, l'homme était un bêta, le jeune alpha l'avait senti grâce à l'odeur du plus vieux, les bêtas n'avaient pas d'odeur particulière comparer aux alphas et omégas qui étaient reconnaissables à des kilomètres.

Dean n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire.

-Je vois…

-C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de fuir ensemble, on avait déjà perdu nous parents, on ne voulait pas être séparé l'un de l'autre… On est parti loin et on a trouvé un abri, après quelques jours seulement, il a… a eu ses chaleurs, on a donc décidé de s'unir.

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air choqué, Dean compris que son père lui avait mentit, les mariages entre membres de la famille n'était pas commun vu la réaction de celui en face de lui, quel idiot, il aurait dû garder cela pour lui !

-J'ai besoin d'un verre (déclara l'homme en se levant de la chaise.) au fait… Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé vos prénoms.

-Je m'appelle James et mon frère, c'est Isaac.

Il ne pouvait pas dire leurs vrais prénoms, pas avant d'être complètement sûr d'être en sécurité en tout cas.

-Bobby, se présenta l'homme en posant une bière devant Dean, ce dernier en avait certainement besoin.

-Merci, répondit Dean pour la boisson, il avait déjà bu de la bière avec son père, il avait toujours aimé ça… Seulement, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à Bobby pour boire quelque chose.

-Quel âge vous avez ?

Bobby continua ses questions.

-J'ai dix-huit et mon frère a quatorze ans.

Bobby enleva sa casquette pour passer sa main sur son crâne, l'air songeur, se pourrait-il… Non, c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être les enfants de son ami John ! Pourtant ça correspondait, il avait le même âge et « James » ressemblait étrangement à Dean, l'ainé des enfants Winchester.

Bobby devait en avoir le cœur net, il conseilla à Dean de remonter à l'étage avec son frère pour se reposer, ce dernier s'exécuta sans poser de question.

* * *

À suivre et à bientôt et surtout prenez soin de vous ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 11 :D bonne lecture à vous.

:

Helac : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors pour ta question, non, ce n'est pas des loups-garou, c'est juste une nouvelle espèce d'humain avec des sens plus développés et certain sont plus fort que d'autres du coup il y a une hiérarchie comme chez les loups :)  
j'essaierai d'approfondir cela dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci encore et bonne lecture à toi !

:

Merci à ma bêta MrsBrunette d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre :

* * *

Chapitre 11

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons descendirent dans le salon, Bobby ne sachant pas quoi faire avec eux, il les fit installer sur le canapé.

-Restez-là les enfants, je dois téléphoner à quelqu'un, avertit Bobby en allumant sa vieille télévision, il y avait Scooby-doo qui était diffusé.

Les garçons restèrent figés pendant un moment, perplexes devant les images, le chien orange dans la télé se tenait debout et dialoguait avec ses amis.

-Pourquoi le chien parle ? Demanda Sam, les chiens ne parlaient pas dans la vraie vie !

-Aucune idée, répondit Dean tout autant surpris.

Ils restèrent sur le canapé, regardant la télé, tandis que Bobby attrapa son portable et sortit de la maison.

Il composa un numéro, priant pour que son ami réponde ! Mais ce fut la messagerie.

-John, rappelle-moi dès que tu écoutes ce message, c'est important… C'est à propos de tes fils.

Le vieil homme expliqua la situation à son ami, puis raccrocha légèrement sur les nerfs, John n'était jamais là quand il le fallait !

Il retourna à l'intérieur, jeta un bref regard aux jeunes qui étaient encore devant la télé, Sam s'était rapproché de Dean, il avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son grand frère et ce dernier avait installé son bras autour de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que Bobby regardait Isaac et James, son intuition était de plus en plus forte… Soudain, Bobby se souvint qu'il possédait des photos des jeunes Winchesters quand ils étaient bébés ! Il devait les trouver.

:::::::::::::::::

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Interrogea Sam quand Bobby fut monté à l'étage pour aller chercher ses vieux cartons de souvenirs.

-Aucune idée, on doit rester sur nos gardes… Quand tu iras mieux on repartira.

Le cadet hocha la tête, acceptant l'idée de son frère, avec ce qu'ils avaient fait, il valait mieux rester éloigné des autres.

-Je reviens, fit Dean en se levant du canapé, il alla dans la cuisine, là ou Bobby était après avoir redescendu de l'étage, il fouillait dans des papiers, l'air pressé.

Sam reposa son intérêt sur la télé, le dessin animé avec le chien parlant était fini, à présent, il y avait un film.

Dans la scène, il y avait un alpha et une oméga, l'air très proches, ils discutèrent puis ils firent quelque chose qu'étonna Sam, ils collèrent leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre pendant un bref instant.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Bobby à Dean sans même lever les yeux de ses cartons.

-Oui… Je voulais juste vous remercier… Isaac était vraiment fatigué, on avait besoin d'aide… Quand il ira mieux on repartira.

Bobby acquiesça, il ne désirait pas leur parler de John tout de suite, cela leur ferait peur et ils s'échapperaient, et si c'étaient vraiment les Sam et Dean de John et Mary, il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir.

Le vieil homme s'avança, regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, Bobby avait du mal à croire que peut-être l'ainé des Winchester était en face de lui.

Le chasseur alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, mais ce dernier s'éloigna.

-Désolé, je… Je n'aime pas quand on me touche.

Bobby fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-il donc subi pour être si méfiant ?

-Je comprends… Si vous n'avez nulle part où aller, vous pouvez rester ici affirma Bobby, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit, ajouta-t-il, espérant paraître moins suspect, ouvrir le gîte à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait paraître étrange.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, l'air perplexe.

-On n'a pas d'argent.

Bobby secoua la tête.

-Tu devras seulement m'aider avec les voitures, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je suis d'accord.

-Bien, retourne avec Isaac

Dean lui sourit puis s'exécuta, tandis que Bobby retourna fouiller dans ses cartons. Subitement quand il était prêt à abandonner, il trouva une vieille photo des deux frères Winchesters, sur la photo les deux enfants étaient sur le canapé, Dean qui n'avait que quatre ans à cette époque, il tenait son jeune frère de six mois dans ses bras.

Dean ressemblait étrangement à James, les mêmes taches de rousseur sur le visage, les mêmes yeux verts, cela donna encore plus de soupçons à Bobby.

:::::::::::::::::

Le soir tombé Bobby leur avait préparé un bon repas, ce dernier n'était pas très doué, mais c'était l'un des meilleurs festins que les garçons avaient mangés depuis longtemps, ensuite, ils avaient pu prendre un bain chaud ! Ils avaient quasiment oublié le bien-être qu'on ressentait dans l'eau chaude.

Maintenant Sam et Dean étaient dans la chambre que leur avait laissé Bobby, Dean était allongé sur le lit deux places, regardant la télé, cette chose le fascinait.

Tandis que Sam regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

-C'est normal que mon ventre soit encore plat ?

Il n'avait pas pris un gramme, au contraire, il avait perdu du poids alors que les personnes enceintes devaient grossir normalement.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut peut-être plus de temps avant qu'il gonfle, répondit Dean espérant rassurer son frère.

-Possible… Souffla ce dernier pas très convaincu, il continua à regarder son ventre, il remonta son t-shirt examinant le moindre changement !

Il avait remonté son pantalon de pyjama assez haut pour cacher sa cicatrice, mais elle dépassait un peu quand il bougeait, néanmoins il ne risquait rien, son frère était trop concentré sur la télé pour le regarder lui, songeait-il, mais brusquement Dean installa son regard sur lui et Sam replaça son t-shirt sur son ventre, puis rougit.

Dean avait aperçu une trace rougie dépasser du haut du pantalon de pyjama de Sam.

-Descends un peu ton pantalon, Sammy, ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le cadet, son ainé l'avait grillé ? Sam ferma les yeux, regrettant d'avoir était si imprudent.

-Je veux voir ce que t'as sur le bas-ventre.

-Je n'ai rien, nia -t-il.

-Sam… Dépêche-toi.

Le cadet soupira.

-Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en colère.

L'ainé réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je te le promets.

Cela rassura Sam, il se mit à quelques pas de Dean, redoutant la réaction de ce dernier en voyant ce qu'il caché.

Il descendu légèrement son pantalon puis remonta son t-shirt, laissant apparaître sa cicatrice.

-C'est arrivé quand ? Demanda l'alpha sous le choc.

-Quand on a été séparés la première fois… Maman m'a amené chez le docteur Jones, ils m'ont fait dormir puis je me suis réveillé avec ça…

-Approche, murmura l'alpha.

Sam le fit, il se mit devant Dean qui était assis sur le bord du lit, ce dernier releva le t-shirt de son cadet, laissant apparaître son ventre et la cicatrice, Dean s'en voulait comment avait-t-il pu rater cela ? Il aurait aimé avoir les explications de ses parents ! Il y avait tellement de questions qui n'auraient sûrement jamais de réponses.

Dean plaça sa main sur l'abdomen de Sam, juste au-dessus de son nombril et sa cicatrice.

Sam sourit légèrement.

-J'ai hâte qu'il soit avec nous, dit le cadet en parlant de leur bébé.

Dean hocha la tête, il ressentait la même chose.

-Tu crois que ça va être un garçon ? Interrogea l'alpha.

-J'espère ! Si c'est une fille, on va être perdus.

-Tu m'étonnes… (ils ne connaissaient déjà rien aux bébés et encore moins aux filles.) Mais même si c'est une fille, je serais très content.

-Moi-aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole, brisant le silence.

-Bobby m'a proposé de rester ici.

-Pourquoi on resterait ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-ça nous éviterai de tomber sur d'autres alphas pour commencer, puis on serait au chaud.

-Mmh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Je n'ai pas envie que notre bébé vienne au monde dans la rue.

-Moi non plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Alors on doit rester ici… Du moins jusqu'à trouver un meilleur endroit… Tu veux bien ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Oui, d'accord.

Dean lui sourit puis se recoucha tandis que Sam retourna devant le miroir, regardant son reflet, il avait légèrement changé depuis leur fuite, ses cheveux bruns avait poussé, sa mèche lui cachait les yeux parfois, puis il avait perdu du poids et il possédait des cernes sous les yeux.

Il repensait à ce que Dean lui avait dit, rester ici était peut-être une bonne idée, la maison était plutôt grande, elle serait parfaite pour une famille… Le problème, c'était Bobby, ils ne connaissaient rien de lui, c'était peut-être quelqu'un de mauvais ! Exactement comme les autres… Si Bobby pouvait disparaître cela faciliterait la vie de Sam, après quelques minutes le cadet alla sur le lit, s'installant près de son frère.

Ils regardèrent les images qui défilèrent.

La pièce était agréable, il faisait chaud, cela les changeait du climat dans la cabane dans la forêt, Sam allait s'endormir quand il repensa au film qu'il avait vu quand il avait été seul dans le salon, et il repensa plus précisément à ce que le couple avait fait.

-Dean ?

-Ouais ?

-J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

Dean pinça les lèvres, l'air intrigué.

-D'accord.

Sam se rapprocha de son ainé avant de se placer sur ses cuisses tandis que Dean le regardait toujours d'un air soucieux, puis sans prévenir Sam posa ses lèvres contre celles de son frère comme il avait vu à la télé, ce fut un bref baiser, mais cela avait été étrangement agréable pour les deux.

-Sam… Où tu as appris ça ? Demanda Dean

-À la télé… Le couple marié le faisait… Je me suis dit que nous aussi, on pouvait… J'ai eu tort ?

-Non… (Dean lui sourit, et Sam lui rendit, heureux.) Refais-le.

Sam hocha la tête puis reposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son alpha.

:::::::::::::::::

Une semaine plus tard, les garçons devenaient de plus en plus à l'aise avec Bobby, ce dernier était très gentil avec eux, et une confiance, s'était installée entre eux, les choses allaient mieux pour les frères… enfin Jusqu'à présent.

Bobby avait appelé Ellen, une de ses amies et collègue de travail, Bobby espérer que cette dernière puisse l'aider avec les garçons en attendant que John décide enfin de répondre au téléphone.

-Tu es sûr que c'est eux ?

-Ils ont l'âge qu'il faut et ils ressemblent très fortement à Sam et Dean, dit Bobby.

-Je vois, je vais aller leur parler.

Ellen rentra dans la maison avec Bobby, elle entendit tout de suite les rires des deux garçons qui étaient sur le canapé en train de regarder les looney tunes.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Ellen, c'est une amie.

Les deux garçons se crispèrent, malgré cela, ils la saluèrent des bouts des lèvres, elle leur sourit puis s'assit sur le petit fauteuil en face d'eux.

Le plus jeune était assis tout contre l'ainé, le bras de ce dernier contre lui, tandis que Dean avait installé sa main sur la cuisse de Sam, c'était un geste tendre mais inapproprié pour des frères.

-Isaac, éloigne-toi de James, veux-tu ? Parla Ellen

Le cadet regarda son alpha perplexe avant d'obéir, coupant tout contact, cela jeta un froid dans la pièce.

-J'ai besoin d'un café, énonça Bobby en s'éclipsant, ce qu'il lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part d'Ellen.

-Tu pourrais aller en haut Isaac, j'ai besoin de parler à ton frère, lui énonça-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, elle avait vraiment de la peine pour ses pauvres enfants.

Sam obéit, cependant, il ne cacha pas son mécontentement, il monta à l'étage en traînant les pieds.

Ellen commença à discuter avec Dean, elle lui posa les mêmes questions que celles que Bobby lui avait posé, Dean était fatigué de devoir s'expliquer.

-Allez droit au but, dit l'alpha, il sentait que cette femme voulait dire quelque chose.

-Oui… Très bien… Votre relation entre vous deux, elle n'est pas saine, James, Isaac est très jeune, il devrait aller à l'école, se faire des amis de son âge, puis… trouver un autre alpha.

Cette déclaration fut dure pour Dean, il se doutait que leur relation n'était pas très saine, il le ressentait au plus profonds de lui, mais l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre était très douloureux, car Dean aimait Sam plus que tout au monde, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se séparer de ce dernier et redevenir frères comme avant, toutefois il ne voulait pas être égoïste.

-C'est pour son bien ?

-Oui et le tiens aussi.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Je suis certaine que tu feras le bon choix, conclu Ellen tandis que Bobby revenait avec son café l'air de rien.

:::::::::::::::::

* * *

À suivre et merci d'avoir lu :)


	12. Chapter 12

Salut ! j'espére que ça va pour vous, moi ça va bien, voici le chapitre 12, bonne lecture :D

:

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

* * *

Chapitre 12

:::::::::

L'ainé monta à l'étage, abandonnant les adultes à leur discussion, il devait réfléchir, mais rien qu'imaginer Sam avec un autre alpha mettait Dean hors de lui.

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partagé avec son frère, ce dernier était sur l'ordinateur portable de Bobby, ce dernier lui avait prêté, le vieil homme et Sam s'entendait plutôt bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais des devoirs.

-Des devoirs ? Sammy, on ne va plus à l'école, se moqua-t-il légèrement

-Je sais… Mais j'aimerais y retourner, il y a sûrement des écoles près d'ici.

L'alpha secoua la tête, c'était une mauvaise idée, malgré cela, son frère avait l'air rempli d'espoir, il attendait la réponse de Dean, mais ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre, Est-ce que Sam préférerait que leur relation redevienne comme avant ? Comme quand ils étaient uniquement des frères, ils pourraient rester ici ainsi et Sam pourrait rependre l'école.

-C'est encore trop risqué (Sam fut déçu.) mais… (continua Dean.) Quand notre bébé sera là, on pourra l'envisager, ajouta-t-il finalement, ne supportant pas les yeux de chien battu de son oméga, quand ce dernier ne serait plus enceint, il pourrait très bien reprendre ses études, mais pour ça, il devait rester ici et redevenir des simples frères.

-Merci, Dean ! (Sam fut ravi, il se leva de sa chaise et alla embrasser son alpha, cependant celui-ci tourna la tête, évitant le baiser sur les lèvres.) Tout va bien ? Questionna Sam, trouvant le geste de son frère étrange.

-Oui, tout va bien…

Il n'avait pas le droit de priver Sam d'une vie normale, ce dernier n'était encore qu'un enfant, qui plus est… Sam n'avait fait de mal n'a personne tandis que lui avait déjà ôté la vie à deux personnes, ce qui était impardonnable, il ne savait pas comment Sam pouvait encore le regarder dans les yeux sans être dégoûté.

-Si tu le dis.

Son ainé lui sourit, néanmoins cela ne calma pas Sam, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu peux retourner en bas ? J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques instants.

-Très bien.

Sam attrapa le pc portable puis sortit de la chambre, laissant son frère seul, il en était certain ! son frère lui cachait quelque chose.

:::::::::::::::::

Sam avait passé toute l'après-midi dans le salon, Bobby et Ellen étaient sortis pour une affaire, donc Sam en avait profité pour trainer sur l'ordinateur toute la journée, cette chose le fascinait, il avait toutes les réponses à ses questions juste en quelques clics, puis il avait énormément de choses à lire.

Cependant le soir tombait le cadet ne savait plus quoi regarder sur Internet, il fit donc le tour du bureau de Bobby, cherchant quelque chose à faire, ses yeux se posèrent sur un grand livre, qui était plaçait sur le bureau de Bobby, sur la couverture du livre il y avait une étoile plutôt étrange.

Sam le saisit puis commença à le feuilleter, le livre parlait de démons, de comment les tuer, les piéger, Sam était totalement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas la voiture de Bobby arriver dans l'allée, ni quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Rends-moi ça ! (Ordonna Bobby en attrapant le livre des mains de Sam, ce dernier fut déçu, ça commençait à devenir intéressant)

-Qui t'as permis de prendre ce livre ?

Le cadet baissa les yeux.

-Personne… Je m'ennuyais juste…

-Je t'interdis de prendre les livres qui sont dans la bibliothèque derrière mon bureau.

-D'accord ! Répondit Sam, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine tel un enfant, Bobby soupira, il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper de gosses.

-Viens m'aider pour préparer le dîner, ça t'évitera de t'ennuyer

Sam obéit, et alla dans la cuisine avec Bobby, ils préparèrent le dîner quand le son de la télé attira l'attention de Sam, il retourna dans le salon et vit le film qu'il allait passer à la télé ce soir !

-Mais c'est le seigneur des anneaux, déclara Sam stupéfait en voyant les images, reconnaissant l'histoire.

-Oui, il a été adapté en film (Sam regarda Bobby avec des étoiles dans les yeux.) Tu aimerais le regarder ? Ajouta le vieil homme.

-Oui ! Je vais prévenir James, énonça le cadet commençant à partir à l'étage, mais Bobby l'arrêta.

-Non, James a besoin de réfléchir, vaut mieux ne pas l'embêter.

Réfléchir ? Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Le cadet en avait marre d'autre laissé de côté ! Depuis qu'il était ici son frère le traitait comme un enfant, leur relation s'était dégradée, l'oméga se ressentait rejeté et cela le mettait en colère.

Soudain, l'ainé descendit les escaliers, allant dans la cuisine sans regarder son cadet.

Bobby le suivit abandonnant Sam dans le salon.

-Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda le vieil homme à Dean.

-Non… Pas encore, déclara celui-ci en attrapant une petite bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.

-Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile… Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi ? Demanda Sam en rentrant dans la cuisine à son tour, il voulait des réponses.

-Ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua sèchement l'alpha.

Sam haussa les sourcils, étonné, son frère était sérieux ? Un silence s'installait dans la pièce, le cadet se mit à préparer de nouveau à manger avec Bobby, ne regardant à aucun moment son frère.

Ils étaient en train de mettre la table quand Bobby prit la parole.

-Demain, on devra aller à l'hôpital, pour que vous passiez des examens.

-Quel genre ? Questionna l'ainé.

-Pour être sûr que vous êtes en bonne santé, rien de sérieux, je te le promets.

Sam secoua la tête, prêt à refuser quand Dean accepta sans même lui demander son avis, cela agaça légèrement le cadet, qui plus est le stress s'installait en lui, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un médecin les choses ne s'était pas très bien passées pour lui.

:::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin, les garçons et Bobby étaient sur le chemin de l'hôpital, Sam avait la boule au ventre à cause du stress, il ne voulait pas y aller, mais son frère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Depuis hier soir les deux frères ne s'étaient pas parlés, les deux étaient très têtus, surtout Dean qui ne voulait pas s'expliquer, donc Sam avait abandonné et avait décidait de laisser Dean s'occuper de ses problèmes seul.

-On y est, énonça Bobby en arrêtant la voiture, ce dernier leur avait promis que leur passage à l'hôpital n'allait pas être long, cela avait légèrement rassuré Sam, mais pas assez pour soulager son mal de ventre.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, Bobby leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir en attendant le médecin qu'il connaissait.

Après quelques minutes, un homme s'approcha de Bobby, il avait la peau mate et des yeux clairs, il portait sa blouse de médecin.

Puis Sam compris que ce docteur était un alpha, le cadet recula dans sa chaise, redoutant encore plus l'instant qu'il allait passer avec lui, Dean vit le stress de son frère, il murmura donc un « ça va aller »

Néanmoins Dean n'était pas très confiant également, il ne voulait pas laisser son frère seul dans une pièce avec un alpha, il prié pour pouvoir rester dans la salle avec Sam pendant ses examens.

L'homme arriva vers eux, suivi par Bobby, ce dernier avait raconté aux garçons que Carl, le docteur était l'un de ses amis et qu'ils n'avaient donc rien à craindre.

Le médecin se présenta avec un grand sourire chaleureux puis il invita les deux garçons à le suivre dans la salle d'examen.

Il leur demanda de retirer leurs hauts pour pouvoir les ausculter.

L'oméga prit une grande respiration avant de retirer son sweat à capuche puis son t-shirt avec hésitation, appréhendant la réflexion de Carl.

-Bobby est au courant de cela ? Dit-il en parlant de la marque de Sam

-Non, on ne la dit à personne, répondit Dean a la place de Sam en retirant son t-shirt à son tour.

-Je vois, attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

Carl se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant les deux frères seuls, l'oméga alla s'asseoir sur la table d'examen, balançant ses jambes, l'air pensif, Dean s'avança vers lui.

-Tu sais pour hier…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupa le cadet.

-Sam, s'il te plaît, j'essaie de te dire que je suis désolé.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, son frère était une vraie tête de mule… Un peu comme lui.

-Comme tu veux

L'alpha s'éloigna tandis que Carl revint dans la pièce puis commença leurs auscultations, il prit des échantillons de leurs sangs, cela avait mis Sam dans une position très inconfortable, il détestait les aiguilles, toutefois il n'avait rien dit, il voulait prouver à son frère, qu'il avait grandi.

Lorsque Carl finit d'examiner Dean, il posa ses yeux sur Sam qui était assis sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

-À ton tour, Isaac… James, tu veux bien sortir pendant l'auscultation d'Isaac ?

-Je ne peux pas rester avec lui ?

-Non, c'est préférable que tu sortes, il a d'autre examens que toi à passer, qui plus est, je dois examiner sa cicatrice.

Dean fut agacé, il n'aimait pas être éloigné de Sam comme ça, il jeta un regard vers son frère, ce dernier ne le regardait pas, lui faisant toujours la tête, cela énerva Dean qui accepta de sortir de la pièce, laissant Sam seul.

Le cadet fut un peu étonné, il ne s'entendait pas que son frère décide de l'abandonner, cela l'énerva encore plus également.

L'alpha sortit de la pièce, allant attendre avec Bobby.

:::::::::::::::::

Arrivé dans la salle d'attente, Bobby lui tendit un gobelet en plastique, rempli de café chaud, Dean le remercia puis commença à boire, le liquide brûlant le réchauffait, aujourd'hui il faisait plutôt froid, les nuages dominaient le ciel et il y avait un vent glacial qui rentrait dans l'hôpital quand les portes de cette dernière s'ouvraient.

L'alpha alla s'asseoir, regardant les gens qui attendaient aussi, se demandant si certains avaient des histoires similaires à la leur !

Après quelques minutes, Carl arriva vers eux, l'air soucieux.

-Alors ?

-On a besoin de faire d'autres tests sur Isaac, annonça le médecin.

-Pourquoi ça ? Questionna Bobby

-On a trouvé une anomalie dans son corps, il y a quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas être là (Carl recula ses lunettes sur son nez.) on doit donc effectuer d'autres tests.

-ça va durer longtemps ?

-Deux heures à peu près

Le vieil homme acquiesça, il allait devoir annuler sa chasse d'aujourd'hui avec son ami Rufus pour pouvoir rester avec les garçons.

L'alpha fit une grimace, il n'aimait pas savoir que Sam n'allait peut-être pas bien, il n'avait rien remarqué ! Il devait être là pour son oméga, prendre soin de lui, mais même ça il n'y arrivait pas, il passé son temps à contrarier son jeune frère alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

:::::::::::::::::

Dean ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes, ils étaient dans la salle d'attente, ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient ici, attendant des nouvelles de Sam, Dean était vraiment inquiet à présent que sa colère était retombée, il résistait pour ne pas faire un scandale et demander des nouvelles de son frère sur le champ, ce dernier devait sûrement être mort de peur, seul avec d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Même Dean ne se sentait pas en sécurité quand les gens qui passaient le regardaient, il voulait partir loin d'ici avec son jeune frère.

Subitement, Carl fit son apparition, Dean se leva et alla à sa rencontre, suivi par Bobby.

-Alors les résultats ? Demanda-t-il pressé, il désirait retrouver Sam et partir d'ici tout de suite !

L'homme se mordit la lèvre, l'air hésitant.

-Après plusieurs tests et radios, on a découvert qu'Isaac a subi une greffe d'utérus… Énonça le médecin

-Comment, c'est possible ? Dit Bobby médusé par la nouvelle

Dean secoua la tête, il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le médecin, Jones le docteur de la communauté avait mis quelque chose à l'intérieur son frère ?

-Est-ce que mon frère est en danger ?

-Si on ne fait rien, oui… Il risque de perdre la vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Il faut opérer (Dean regarda le docteur, l'air perdu et désespéré, Carl décida donc de lui expliquer.) on va devoir ouvrir le ventre de Sam et soustraire ce qui pourrait lui causer des problèmes… On n'a jamais eu de cas comme celui d'Isaac, la greffe d'utérus n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, surtout sur un homme, c'est totalement impossible que cela fonctionne, le médecin qui a fait ça, était inconscient, je ne sais pas comment ton frère a tenu jusqu'a là, c'est un véritable miracle.

Dean n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait accepter ce que Carl lui disait, néanmoins, il avait du mal à comprendre, pourquoi Jones avait mis cela a l'intérieur de Sam si c'était dangereux pour lui ! Dieu merci son frère allait bien et Carl allait régler le problème.

Soudain, l'alpha pensa à l'enfant…

-Et le bébé ?

-Le bébé ?! Demanda Bobby, choqué, il n'était pas au courant de ça ! C'était quoi ce délire.

-Il n'y a jamais eu d'enfant, James, l'embryon qu'ils ont implanté ne pouvait pas se développer dans le corps d'Isaac, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça aussi brutalement…

Le monde de Dean s'effondrait devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire, ni dire pour changer les choses, comment son frère allait réagir à cette nouvelle ? Il allait être dévasté, exactement comme lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ne pouvant pas se retenir, il les laissa couler.

Bobby était vraiment triste de voir Dean ainsi, mais c'était mieux pour eux de savoir la vérité.

-Je peux aller le voir avant l'opération ? Supplia l'ainé des frères

-Non, on l'a déjà endormi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, énonça-t-il

Dean se retourna dos au docteur, passant sa main sur son visage, il était en plein cauchemar ! il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, ce n'arrivait pas vraiment, il secoua la tête, peut ferma les yeux fortement, laissant Bobby et Carl parler.

-Merci pour ton aide, Carl.

-Pas de problèmes, toi et John vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous dois bien ça.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Carl partit, laissant Dean et Bobby à la salle d'attente.

* * *

à suivre, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)


	13. Chapter 13

Salut, comment ça va ? Bien, j'espère :) Moi ça va super ! Voici enfin le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Dean et Bobby étaient toujours là à attendre, Bobby avait proposé à Dean de rentrer à la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer, mais le plus jeune avait refusé, il voulait être ici quand son frère allait sortir du bloc opératoire.

Le soir était tombé, l'hôpital était plus calme, ce qui apaisa l'alpha, il n'aimait pas être entouré de personnes, il commençait à fermer les yeux quand Carl arriva enfin vers eux.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Il y a eu quelques complications, mais tout s'est bien passé finalement, on a réussi à ôter l'organe de la gestation (énonça le docteur, puis il sourit tendrement à Dean.) tu peux aller le voir, il n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler pendant son sommeil, avoua-t-il

Le cœur de Dean fit un bond, il remercia le docteur puis prit le chemin de la chambre où se trouvait Sam, il toqua avant d'entrer, la pièce était sombre, il n'y avait qu'une lampe allumée près du lit d'hôpital du cadet.

L'alpha s'approcha, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruits au cas où si son frère dormait, mais ce dernier était réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la présence de son frère.

-Salut… Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal (répondit Sam d'une petite voix.) et toi ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, avoua-t-il en lui saisissant la main, l'oméga se mordit la lèvre l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose

-Je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais énervé… admit-il

La lèvre inférieure de Sam se mit à trembler, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, cette image brisa le cœur de Dean, comment avait-il pu abandonner son frère ?

Il s'avança et prit Sam dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas le blesser, Sam lui rendit son étreinte, s'accrochant à lui.

L'alpha s'éloigna légèrement, assez pour pouvoir regarde l'oméga dans les yeux, ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, toujours en ayant des larmes dans ses yeux.

Dean se penchant et captura les lèvres de son frère avec les siennes, y mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser, il voulait en profiter avant que son oméga ne le déteste pour ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-Je suis désolé moi aussi.

L'alpha lui demanda pardon également, néanmoins ce n'était pas pour leur simple dispute, c'était pour tout ce qui s'était passé après.

Quand Dean s'éloigna, Sam plaça sa main sur son bas-ventre, ressentant une douleur aiguë, il força les sourcils puis remonta sa chemise d'hôpital, découvrant son ventre recouvert de bandages blancs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? (Murmura Sam en frôlant les bandes avec ses doigts, l'oméga regarda Dean dans les yeux, exigeant des réponses, l'ainé recula de quelques pas, malgré cela Dean garda sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sam, désirant conserver le contact) Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? Interrogea Sam, l'air effrayé.

Dean lécha ses lèvres sèches, ne sachant pas comment expliquer.

-Écoute, Sammy, après les examens que tu as passés aujourd'hui, le docteur a trouvé quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ton corps (Dean cherchait ses mots, il ne savait pas comment le dire le moins cruellement possible.) il a découvert que tu avais subi une greffe d'un organe féminin

-Comment ça ?

-Jones… Quand il t'a fait ta cicatrice a dû te greffer cet organe avec un ovule fécondé d'une oméga et d'un alpha, en gros ce n'était même pas notre bébé.

Le cadet ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choc à cause de la déclaration de son alpha, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pourquoi leurs parents leur auraient menti ainsi ? Non, c'était impossible, c'étaient ceux de dehors de la zone les méchants, ils lui avaient enlevé son enfant et Dean avait été complice avec eux !?

-Donc tu les as laissés le tuer pour ça ?!

-Non… Sammy, il n'y a jamais eu de bébé, tu m'as mal compris, le bébé ne pouvait pas grandir à l'intérieur de toi.

-Tu mens !

-Pendant ton opération Bobby m'a expliqué que c'était impossible pour un homme d'attendre un enfant…

Sam secoua la tête, posa ses mains sur son visage, cachant ses yeux, il était en plein cauchemar.

-Comment tu as pu les laisser faire ?

-Le médecin a dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance pour qu'il survive… Il ne pouvait pas se développer dans ton corps, car ton corps n'est pas fait pour ça, tu comprends !? Déclara Dean, il fallait enlever cette chose de toi parce que c'était risqué pour ta vie.

« Cette chose » Sam eu l'impression d'être poignardé, le cadet laissa couler ses larmes, ils avaient été bêtes

-C'est faux, je suis sûr qu'il y avait une solution ! On aurait dû rester à la maison… Tout ça, c'est ta faute (Dean hocha la tête, il ne pouvait qu'accepter, ne désirant pas contrarier davantage son frère, il voulait supplier Sam de le pardonner, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.) je… Je veux rester seul… Va-t'en.

L'alpha ne protesta pas et obéit aux paroles de son frère.

**:::::::::::::**

Bobby était dehors, sur son téléphone, il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'appeler John, sans succès, néanmoins, il n'abandonnait pas, et continua à faire sonner tous les téléphones du Winchester jusqu'à que miracle ! Quelqu'un répondit à l'autre au bout du fil.

-Allô ?

-Tu t'es décidé enfin à répondre à ce fichu téléphone !

John soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Bobby ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as mis dehors en me menaçant avec ton fusil ! Lui rappela le Winchester.

-J'avais une sacrée bonne raison de faire ça gros malin ! Répliqua Bobby

La nuit où ils s'étaient disputés était le soir où John avait dit qu'il arrêtait de rechercher ses fils, qu'il devait s'y faire, accepter qu'ils soient morts, tout ça, car il voulait se concentrer sur sa vengeance et retrouver le démon qui avait tué sa femme et enlever ses enfants.

-Très bien, viens au fait ! Pourquoi tu m'as téléphoné autant de fois et laissé une tonne de messages ?

-Tu n'as pas écouté mes messages ?

John marqué une pause

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Bobby prit une grande respiration, si John était devant lui, il l'aurait étranglé, néanmoins, il reprit son calme et commença à lui parler « d'Issac » et « James » Bobby avoua à John qu'il pensait que c'était Sam et Dean en réalité, qu'ils avaient l'âge qu'il fallait, que « James » avait les yeux verts et des taches de rousseur, et qu'Issac avait des cheveux bruns et des fossettes quand il souriait.

John resta sans voix, pendant un instant, il ne devait pas se précipiter, il avait abandonné l'espoir de revoir ses fils, Bobby se trompait peut-être ! Il devait rester calme.

-Il va me falloir quelques jours pour arriver, je suis à Puebla dans le Mexique.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour une affaire, un ami avait besoin d'aider pour chasser une Lechuza.

-Une Lechuza ?

-Oui, c'est une sorcière qui a pactisé avec le diable pour avoir des pouvoirs et elle peut se transformer en énorme oiseau noir, elle a kidnappé pas mal d'enfants pour faire des sacrifices… Donc je ne peux pas abandonner cette affaire, affirma-t-il.

-Très bien, mais essaie quand même de te magner le cul pour venir ici.

Bobby fut légèrement soulagé, au moins il avait prévenu John, il salua son ami puis raccrocha le téléphone quand il vit Dean sortir de la chambre de Sam.

-Comment il va ? Questionna-t-il

-Mal… Je lui ai tout dit et maintenant, il m'en veut…

-Ne t'en fais pas, il changera d'avis et comprendra que rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute.

Dean secoua la tête, justement, c'était sa faute, c'était ça le problème, plus il essayait de faire les choses bien moins il y arrivait, sa confiance en lui diminuait de jour en jour et il avait de moins en moins les épaules pour être un alpha digne de ce nom.

Il se posa sur la chaise près de celle du vieil homme.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici Bobby, tu peux rentrer à la maison, moi, je… Je vais rester ici pour la nuit.

-Oh, bien sûr que oui, je le suis… puis je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser seuls, avoua-t-il

-Merci, souffla Dean, il était reconnaissant d'avoir Bobby avec lui, ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur lui.

:::::::::::::

Trois jours plus tard, Sam avait enfin l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital, Carl avait déclaré que l'oméga et l'alpha devaient avoir des séances avec un psychologue pour leurs traumatismes, les garçons avaient affirmaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et qu'ils allaient très bien (c'était faux.) qu'ils désiraient rester tranquilles, néanmoins le docteur avait insisté, ils avaient donc accepté.

Mais dans la voiture sur la route de la maison Bobby leur avait dit que le psychologue n'était pas pour tout de suite, cela rassura les garçons, ils n'avaient pas envie de revoir d'autres personnes après ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Sam posa sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture, regardant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux fatigués, il n'avait plus de forces et il avait envie de dormir constamment, il sentait le regard insistant de son frère sur lui, ce dernier s'inquiétait, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés après leur dispute même si Dean lui avait demandé pardon plusieurs fois, Sam n'était pas prêt à oublier, il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de son grand frère, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait une colère en lui qui ne voulait pas partir.

Le cadet soupira puis ferma les yeux, s'endormant doucement avec le bruit du moteur de la vieille voiture de Bobby.

:::::::::::::

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, recouvert de sueur, il réalisa très vite qu'il était dans la chambre d'ami dans la maison de Bobby, ils étaient à la maison, il se laissa retomber dans le lit, légèrement soulagé, il regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, combien de temps avait-t-il dormi ? Toute la journée ?

Subitement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Dean, Sam ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui.

-Tu te sens mieux ? (Sam ne répondit pas et continua à regarder l'extérieur.) … Il faut descendre, Bobby veut nous parler, énonça Dean quand il comprit que son frère n'allait pas lui adresser la parole.

L'oméga hocha la tête pour faire comprends à Dean qu'il l'avait entendu, ce dernier resta planté là pendant des longues secondes, observant son jeune frère qui avait du mal à se lever du lit, l'instinct de Dean lui hurlait d'aller l'aider, de le soutenir, de le prendre dans ses bras, néanmoins Sam n'en avait sûrement pas envie, il referma donc la porte et descendit sans attendre son frère.

Quand ils furent en bas tous les deux, Bobby leur dit d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon, le vieux chasseur avait réfléchi toute la journée à comment leur parler de John, cela n'allait pas être facile.

Ils restèrent tous les trois plusieurs minutes entières sans prononcer un mot, jusqu'à que Bobby se lança !

Il leur raconta qui était John Winchester et comment il avait perdu sa famille, sa femme Mary et ses deux garçons qui se prénommaient Sam et Dean Winchester.

L'alpha était beaucoup plus tendu qu'au début, il ne voyait pas où Bobby voulait en venir, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, est ce que Bobby pensait qu'ils étaient les enfants de John ? C'était ridicule ! Ils étaient nés dans la zone de la communauté et leur père était Alastair !

Mais Bobby continué à leur expliquer que John avait longtemps cherché ses fils, sans résultats, « il n'y avait aucune piste » raconta Bobby « jusqu'à maintenant »

Il leur avoua qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient les deux fils disparus de John.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait mal entendu ! Sa vie n'était que mensonge depuis le début ? Non ! Son père, son vrai père Alastair n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Il tourna son regard en direction de Sam et vit que ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était une image courante ces derniers jours toutefois cela lui brisait toujours le cœur.

Dean démentit tout et continua à dire qu'ils s'appelaient Issac et James et qu'il était désolé pour les enfants de John, Bobby avait l'air déçu, mais pas convaincu.

Le vieil homme leur répondit qu'ils en parleraient plus longuement quand John serait ici, cela stressa encore plus les deux jeunes garçons.

Bobby ajouta que tout allait bien se passer avec John avant de les laisser remonter à l'étage pour se reposer.

:::::::::::::

Sam se jeta sur son lit, regardant le plafond, l'air penseur, tandis que Dean restait devant la porte, le dos appuyé contre le bois.

-Tu crois que Bobby nous a dit la vérité ?... Que papa et maman n'étaient pas nos vrais parents ? Demanda le cadet.

Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur faire cela ?

-Aucune idée…

Dean prit sa tête entre les mains, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour rassurer son frère comme avant, Dean avait toujours eu l'image du grand frère protecteur et taquin… Mais à présent, il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, quand Sam le regardait il ne voyait plus l'admiration que ce dernier lui portait auparavant.

Dean alla s'asseoir avec prudence sur le lit, au côté de Sam.

Un moment de silence passa, jusqu'à moment où l'oméga posa son ventre sur son ventre plat, pensant à ce qu'il avait perdu.

-Je pensais… Je pensais qu'on aurait pu l'appeler Jack si ça avait été un garçon… Lança Sam, ce qui prit de court l'alpha.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, désirant répondre quelque chose ! Sam lui parlait de leur « enfant » mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres, sa gorge se noua, il se demandait chaque jour pourquoi ses parents avaient fait cela à Sam, était-ce vraiment pour assurer la prochaine génération ou avaient-ils une autre raison ?

-Sam, soupira Dean en allant poser sa main sur celle de son frère, mais ce dernier s'écarta.

-Ne me touche pas…

L'ainé acquiesça, où il avait la tête ? Son oméga ne voulait pas être touché par lui, c'était logique ! Néanmoins, cela le blessa énormément.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il y ait une autre solution.

-Ouais… Souffla Sam, pas très convaincu des paroles de son alpha, Dean compris l'oméga ne le croyait pas et il ne désirait sûrement plus le voir pour le moment.

-Tu dois être fatigué… Je te laisse, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

-Oui, c'est mieux, accepta Sam sèchement.

-Bonne nuit,

Dean sortit de la chambre ne laissant pas le temps à Sam de répondre, mais ce dernier en n'avait pas l'intention, une colère montait en lui tel une vague monstrueuse… Puis une tristesse aussi, sa vision se troublée à cause des larmes, mais il n'allait pas pleurer, il resta un moment à regarder la porte, l'air perdu, en priant de s'endormir vite.

:::::::::::::

Dean redescendit les escaliers, la gorge nouée et sa vision troublée, il se dirigea vers le salon, mais Bobby l'arrêta quand il vit son état.

-Tout va bien, James ?

-Non…

-C'est à propos de John ?

-Non, c'est à propos du bébé…

Dean posa sa main contre sa poitrine, il ressentait une douleur inhabituelle, il n'avait plus le contrôle sur la situation, que devait-t-il faire pour réparer toutes ses bêtises ? Il était prêt à mourir si Sam lui demandait ! Il pourrait s'arracher le cœur sans cligner des yeux pour son oméga.

-James… Il n'y a jamais eu de bébé, je te l'ai déjà expliqué et Carl aussi.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il laissa couler ses larmes et se mit à trembler alors qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer comme-ci l'air n'arrivait plus jusqu'à ses poumons.

Son frère le détestait ! La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde le détestait ! Comment allait-il vivre dans cette situation.

-James ! (L'appela d'un ton autoritaire Bobby pour le faire revenir à lui.) Reprends-toi… Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état, je comprends que cela puisse être dur à surmonter, mais vous n'êtes plus tout seuls maintenant, les choses vont s'arranger avec le temps, promit Bobby d'un ton sûr de lui.

Ces garçons avaient l'air d'avoir vécu l'enfer, qui sait les problèmes mentaux et physique qu'ils allaient avoir à cause de tout ça… Le vieux chasseur espérait sincèrement pouvoir les aider.

-Au fait… Tu… Tu avais raison, on s'appelle bien Sam et Dean, avoua l'alpha en essuyant vite fait ses yeux.

-Je sais…

Dean hocha la tête, bien sûr que Bobby le savait.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on est les enfants de John ?

-Il y a des chances, on sera fixé quand John sera là… Maintenant vas dormir, il est tard.

L'alpha le regarda, il avait l'air d'un enfant, se fit la remarque Bobby avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé… Bonne nuit Bobby.

-Bonne nuit fiston.

Dean alla se coucher sur le canapé, laissant le vieil homme seul.

* * *

À suivre  
Merci d'avoir lu et à bientot :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, j'enchaîne avec le chapitre 14, car j'ai de l'avance dans les chapitres, j'ai quasiment terminé cette histoire :) Après un an, il était temps, bonne lecture à vous

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

* * *

Chapitre 14

Alastair était dans son bureau, depuis le départ de Sam et Dean les choses avaient changés, les démons ne jouaient plus à la petite famille parfaite, tous laissaient libre cours à leur vraie nature.

Certains enfants de la communauté étaient des humains, kidnappés de leurs berceaux dès leurs plus jeunes âges, exactement comme les deux Winchesters, c'était donc très divertissant de les voir apeurés quand ils voyaient les démons qui leur servaient de parents recouverts de sang.

Certains démons avaient même décidé de sacrifier leurs « enfants » pour Lucifer.

C'était une ambiance qu'adorait Alastair, sentir l'odeur du sang et entendre les cris de peur ! Cela lui rappelait chez lui ! L'enfer.

Le démon posa ses yeux sur l'enfant devant lui, ce dernier était l'ami de Sam, Connor, celui-ci était un humain encore très jeune et malheureusement pour lui, sa vie allait s'achever ici.

Connor était assis sur une chaise, les poignets attachés, il pleurait et suppliait de le laisser tranquille, mais Alastair voulait des réponses.

-On va recommencer, et cette fois, je veux la vérité… Est-ce que Sam t'a déjà avoué que lui et Dean prévoyaient de s'échapper d'ici ?

-Non ! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien… Quand Sam s'est révélé être un oméga, je ne lui ai plus parlé, affirma Connor.

-Mauvaise réponse…

Alastair fit une légère entaille sur l'avant-bras du jeune garçon avec son couteau, l'enfant pleura de douleur.

Le démon ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui poser une autre question quand son téléphone sonna.

-Tiens-moi ça, dit Alastair en installant son couteau dans la main du jeune garçon, puis il attrapa son téléphone, le tachant de sang par la même occasion.

C'était Azazel qui l'appelait, Alastair espérait que ce dernier avait des bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer.

-Dis-moi que tu les as retrouvés !

-Presque… J'ai une piste sérieuse sur Sam et Dean, un des démons les a vus.

Une étincelle de malice fit son apparition dans les yeux d'Alastair, il reprit le couteau de la main tremblante de Connor, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de couiner et cela commençait à vraiment énerver Alastair, sans même un regard, il égorgea le garçon d'un coup de couteau avant de reposer son attention sur le téléphone.

-Vers où ?

-À Sioux Falls dans le sud du Dakota

-Bien… Ne perds plus de temps et remmène-les.

-Très bien

Azazel s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand Alastair l'arrêta.

-Attends, ramène-moi seulement, Sam… Tu peux éliminer Dean, on n'a plus besoin de lui.

-Mais Marie ne sera pas d'accord avec ça… Répondit Azazel

-Depuis quand son avis compte ? Elle est aussi insignifiante qu'un insecte ! Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'obéir à mes ordres et ne plus te soucier d'elle, grogna Alastair.

-Très bien, accepta Azazel avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Alastair se posa devant la fenêtre, il était fier de lui, même si Sam s'était échappé, ce désagrément n'allait pas durer longtemps, il avait créé cet endroit pour enlever les enfants qui étaient potentiellement le véhicule de Lucifer, mais Alastair n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute, c'était Sam l'élu, néanmoins son statut d'oméga avait retarder leur plan.

:::::::::::::::

Dean se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait des énormes cernes et ses paupières étaient lourdes, il aurait aimé dormir un peu plus, mais Bobby lui avait annoncé que John allait arriver ce matin, cela le stressait, il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation et il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père… Alastair lui avait menti sur tout, Dean lui avait toujours fait une confiance aveugle, il l'admirait… Mais maintenant, il ne ressentait que de la haine envers lui.

Quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait osait leur faire endurer à Sam et à lui et tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur bien ! C'était encore un mensonge…

Dean était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau.

C'était Bobby qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, Dean lui répondit que oui, puis il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de rassembler tout le courage qu'il avait pour sortir d'ici, il n'était vraiment pas prêt à rencontrer John.

Après quelques secondes, il sortit de la pièce, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de Sam, ce dernier ne s'écarta pas, ce qui fit plaisir à l'alpha.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils distinguèrent le bruit d'une voiture arrivé devant la maison puis des coups sur la porte, Bobby alla ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs, une barbe de quelques jours, il était très différent d'Alastair.

John était impressionnant, il n'était pas plus grand que Dean, mais il était plus large d'épaules et avait une allure imposante.

Sam vit tout de suite la ressemblance entre Dean et John, ce qui le perturbait légèrement, ce qu'avait dit Bobby était donc vrai ? Cet homme était leur père ?...

Les garçons le saluèrent des bouts des lèvres

Pour John, il y avait aucun doute, en regardant Sam et Dean, il voyait ses deux enfants, ils avaient tellement grandi, il voulait les prendre dans ses bras et les serrer fort contre lui, cependant Sam et Dean ne devaient pas être prêts pour ce genre de contact avec lui.

Les yeux de John étaient humides, il résistait fermement pour ne pas laisser l'émotion le gagner, tandis que Bobby arriva dans la pièce avec des dossiers dans les mains.

-Carl a fait des analyses d'ADN, énonça-t-il

-Sans demander notre avis ? Consulta Sam surpris et irrité, néanmoins les deux adultes ne firent pas attention, ce qui le vexa encore plus.

John consulta les analyses, leurs ADN correspondait, c'étaient bien ses enfants devant lui, son cœur battait extrêmement vite, il était si heureux, même s'il aurait préféré retrouver ses fils dans d'autres circonstances.

-Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici alors ?

Dean se lécha ses lèvres desséchées, puis se mit à parler.

-Euh… Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, du coup on s'est retrouvés seuls Sam et moi, après ça des gens voulaient nous séparer, on a donc pris la décision de fuir… Puis quelques jours plus tard Sam a eu ses chaleurs et on a décidé de s'unir parce que c'était trop danger, l'odeur de Sam pouvait attirer des alphas, il fallait que ça s'arrête rapidement.

-Je vois… (John passa ses mains sur son visage, l'air déstabilisé, cherchant ses mots, réfléchissant quoi dire à ses enfants, Bobby lui avait déjà annoncé que ses enfants avaient une relation incestueuse, mais il avait encore du mal à y croire.) Dean, votre relation n'est pas normale… Vous devez vous séparer… Tu le sais ça ?

Dean avait très bien compris ! Ils n'étaient pas normaux, les gens leur répétaient ça encore et encore, il avait envie de leur hurler qu'il avait compris et d'arrêter de lui répéter cela, cependant, il ne pouvait pas, car au plus profond de lui, il savait que John et les autres avait raison… Et il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient si dégoûtés d'eux.

-Je sais…

Sam eut un pincement au cœur, il ne s'attendait pas que Dean soit d'accord avec John, il montra son mécontentement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien, maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur ce point… Je veux que vous me parliez des personnes que vous pensiez étaient vous parents, continua John.

Donc Dean raconta leur ancienne vie à la communauté, en évitant certains détails, il ne désirait pas tout dire ! Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien John, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

John acquiesça, néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il posa ses yeux sur Sam qui était restait silencieux tout le long de la conversation.

-Sam ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? (L'intéressait secoua la tête, il ne désirait pas parler, laissant son frère gérer la situation.) Et l'histoire du bébé ?

Les deux garçons se crispèrent, c'était un souvenir que les deux voulaient oublier.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, énonça le cadet.

-D'accord, mais il faudra en parler un jour ou l'autre, c'est bien clair ?

Sam grimaça, il avait déjà du mal avec le ton autoritaire de John, cela lui rappelait Alastair, cependant, il hocha la tête.

Ensuite vint enfin le moment des explications de John, celui-ci leur raconta sa version des événements, il raconta qu'aux six mois de Sam ce dernier et Dean firent kidnapper par « un homme » John avait dit qu'il avait passé des années à les rechercher sans résultat, au point de perdre espoir, il raconta aussi que « l'homme » qui les avaient enlevés avait assassiné Marie, leur vraie mère.

Dean secoua la tête, il n'y croyait toujours pas !

-Dean (ce dernier releva la tête vers John.) je sais que tout ça, c'est dur à avaler, mais c'est la vérité … Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur les garçons, vous êtes en sécurités maintenant

:::::::::::::::

Dean sortit de la maison, il avait besoin d'air, sur le passage il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet de Bobby qui traînait, il alluma une cigarette et la mit entre ses lèvres, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fumait, son ancien ami Benny et lui avait déjà volé des cigarettes à leurs parents, heureusement ils ne s'étaient jamais faits grillés.

L'alpha passa sa main sur ses yeux, désirant diminuer la fatigue qu'il ressentait, mais rien à faire ! Tellement de choses préoccupaient son esprit, entre ses parents, la communauté, les crimes qu'il avait commis, Sam et John, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Subitement, Bobby sortit aussi de la maison.

-Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il

Dean haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait pas répondre à la question, après quelques secondes, il montra le paquet de cigarettes dans sa main, l'air coupable.

-Désolé… J'en ai pris une.

-C'est bon.

Bobby lui fit un signe de main, avec tout ce que l'alpha avait traversé ces jours-ci, il n'allait pas le gronder pour une cigarette.

-Où est Sam ? Demanda l'alpha, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec John, Sam ne serait pas à l'aise.

-Il est monté quand tu es parti du salon

-Je vois.

Bobby se posa près de Dean.

-John a raison, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais… Mais… J'ai du mal à nous imaginer comme simples frères maintenant, avoua Dean en rougissant, il avait peur de la réaction de Bobby, cependant ce dernier resta calme, il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté ou agacé.

-Étant un bêta, je ne connais pas le lien qui vous unis… Mais vous devez vous y faire, si vous voulez vivre avec John vous devez revenir des frères, c'est le mieux à faire.

Dean hocha lentement la tête, s'ils décidaient de redevenir frères leurs vies seraient tellement plus simples, mais avaient-ils la force de tout oublier ? Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ?

-Retournons à l'intérieur, ajouta le vieil homme quand il comprit que Dean n'allait pas répondre.

-D'accord.

Dean écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier qu'il y avait sur la rambarde du porche, puis entra dans la maison avec Bobby.

:::::::::::::::

Le soir tombé les garçons n'étaient pas davantage à l'aise, le dîner, s'était passé dans le silence, alors que John brûlait d'envie de poser un milliard de questions à ses fils, cependant, il ne l'avait pas fait, il préférait attendre que Sam et Dean soient plus détendus avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des animaux sauvages et qu'un rien pouvait les effrayer.

Le plus tard dans la soirée, les garçons montèrent dans leurs chambres, abandonnant Bobby et John au salon.

-Ils nous mentent, affirma John quand Sam et Dean n'était plus là.

-Sans doute, répondit Bobby

-Tu penses qu'ils ne nous disent pas la vérité pour protéger les démons ?

-Non, je pense qu'ils essayent de se protéger eux.

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit sur Azazel ?

Azazel était le démon aux yeux jaunes qui avait entré dans leur maison en pleine nuit pour tuer Mary, la femme de John et kidnapper ses garçons pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison.

-Non, rien du tout… De toute façon, il vaudrait mieux oublier Azazel pour l'instant.

-Jamais… Mary mérite d'être vengée… Et Sam et Dean aussi.

-John, tu as le temps pour ta vengeance, maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes fils essaye de penser à eux.

Le Winchester soupira, puis hocha la tête, son ami avait raison.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait retrouvé ses enfants après quatorze années de recherche, il comptait bien reconstruire sa famille, cela allait prendre le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il allait réussir.

:::::::::::::::

à suivre et à bientot ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou ! comment comment ça va ? :) voici le chapitre 15, bonne lecture à vous.

:Merci à ma bêta **MrsBrunette **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre:

* * *

Chapitre 15

Dean était assis sur le porche, ses yeux divaguaient sans but entre les carcasses de voitures et l'atelier de Bobby, là où ce dernier travaillait.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de John, celui-ci faisait tout pour rendre les garçons à l'aise avec lui, cependant cela ne marchait pas vraiment, les garçons n'avaient rien contre John, mais la situation était dure à accepter pour eux.

Dean ferma les yeux, respirant l'air frais et profitant de la chaleur du soleil quand John sortit de la maison, il resta sur le porche, buvant son café.

-Comment tu vas ? Questionna-t-il.

-Ça va, répondit Dean des bouts des lèvres.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que John reprît la parole.

-Je me suis dit, qu'on pourrait aller faire du camping ce week-end toi et moi, on pourrait aller pêcher et je pourrais t'apprendre à conduire l'impala.

Le jeune alpha haussa les épaules, laisser Sam seul ici même pour quelques heures, ce n'était pas une idée qui l'enchantait.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Bien sûr que si, ça l'est, on pourra discuter comme ça… Je t'en prie Dean, ajouta John quand il vit que son fils hésitait encore.

L'ainé des frères voulait dire non, il ne désirait pas partir avec John, mais s'il voulait reprendre une vie normale, il devait faire des efforts.

-D'accord, je vais prévenir Sam et faire mon sac, céda finalement Dean, il devait voir les bons côtés des choses, peut-être qu'être séparé de Sam pendant deux jours serait bénéfique pour les deux.

-Génial, je vais aussi préparer les choses dont a besoin, soit prêt dans vingt minutes.

Le jeune alpha hocha la tête, acceptant les ordres de John.

Il rentra donc dans la maison et monta à l'étage, en traînant légèrement les pieds, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Sam, il resta figé pendant quelques secondes, Sam était toujours en colère contre lui, ils ne se parlaient presque plus.

Il prit une grande respiration puis frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

Sam était posé à son bureau, il dessinait des symboles qu'il avait vu sur les livres que Bobby lui interdisait de lire, les dessins étaient constitués d'étoiles, de cercles et de lettres que Sam ne connaissait pas, mais cela le fascinait, il leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, quand il vit que c'était que son frère, il rebaissa les yeux sur son dessin, il était tellement concentré qu'il ne fit pas attention et mit un coup de bras au verre d'eau qu'il avait sur le bureau, le faisant tomber.

Le verre se brisa sur le sol.

-Fais chier, maudit Sam en se baissant pour prendre les bouts de verres avec les mains.

Avec la télé et internet les garçons avaient appris des gros mots.

Dean ne fit pas attention et commença à chercher son sac à dos dans le grand placard de la chambre, quand soudain

-Aïe !

L'alpha se retourna vers son cadet, l'examinant.

-Tu t'es coupé ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers son frère.

-Non, ça va, mentit Sam en cachant sa main qui saignait légèrement, il ne voulait pas être touché par Dean, il ne désirait même pas lui parler.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu veux !

Dean lui attrapa le bras fermement et l'attira vers lui pour voir la main de son frère, ce dernier s'était coupé avec un bout de verre, la blessure n'était pas grave, mais il fallait la désinfecter.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait… Souffla Sam d'un ton froid et en se dégageant de l'emprise de son alpha.

L'ainé soupira, son frère était un vrai emmerdeur.

-Très bien, débrouille-toi (Dean retourna chercher son sac dans le placard.) je voulais juste te prévenir que je pars pour le week-end avec John.

Le cadet fronça les sourcils, son frère partait ? Il allait être seul pendant deux jours… ?

-Et moi ?

-Tu vas rester ici avec Bobby, énonça Dean en mettant ses affaires dans son sac.

-D'accord…

Sam avait l'air légèrement déçu.

-Vois les choses du bon côté… Tu ne me verras plus pendant deux jours, ça doit te faire plaisir, pas vrai ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean avait terminé d'emballer ses affaires, il attrapa son sac, prêt à partir.

Sam ressentit une envie soudaine de prendre son alpha dans les bras et lui dire de faire attention à lui, toutefois, il résista à cette envie et laissa Dean quitter la pièce sans un au revoir.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Le plus vieux des Winchester avait proposé à Dean de conduire l'impala sur les routes de forêt, Dean avait déjà un peu conduit quand il était à la zone, mais toujours sous le regard de son père, ce dernier n'aimait pas trop que Dean sache conduire ces machines.

-T'es plutôt doué, parla John à son fils, tu as déjà conduit ?

-Oui, j'ai appris avec mon oncle, déclara Dean sans trop réfléchir, il comprit son erreur quand John commença à lui poser des questions.

-Ton oncle ?

Le jeune alpha se mordit les lèvres et resserra ses mains sur le volant.

-Oui, mon père… Enfin, Alastair avait un ami qu'on considérait comme un oncle.

-Il est encore en vie ?

-Mon oncle ?... Aucune idée, ça fait des années qu'on ne l'a pas revu, inventa Dean, John ne devait rien savoir sur leur vrai passé, personne ne devait savoir !

Cette conversation avait crispé Dean, toutefois John désirait lui poser davantage de questions, c'était dû à son travail, étant chasseur de monstres, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de t'interroger les gens, même quand ces derniers ne voulaient pas parler, cependant John ne dit rien, il allait être patient avec Dean.

Après quelques minutes, Dean était de nouveau détendu, plus il conduisait plus il aimait cette magnifique voiture, John lui avait raconté que c'était une Chevrolet Impala de 67, qu'il l'avait acheté dans sa jeunesse pour sa femme et lui.

Le plus vieux des Winchesters alluma le post-radio et mit une de ses vielles cassette de rock, la mélodie de Carry On Wayward Son par Kansas se mit à résonnait dans la voiture, après tout, ils allaient peut-être passer un bon week-end.

Arrivé au spot parfait pour camper, ils installer leurs tentes, firent un feu et allèrent pêcher dans le magnifique lac qui était juste à côté.

Le soleil tapait fort, le ciel était bleu sans nuage en vue et les oiseaux chantaient, ce n'était pas si mal, songea Dean, il pouvait enfin oublier ses problèmes.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Le soir tombé Sam était devant la télé, il regardait les épisodes de Scooby-Doo, il n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais Dean lui manquait, regarder ces épisodes sans lui était presque ennuyant.

Il attrapa la télécommande et changea de canal rien d'intéressant était diffusé, il allait éteindre la télé quand il tomba sur le journal du soir.

Les images qui étaient diffusées lui glacèrent le sang, on pouvait voir la cabane dans les bois, celle qui leur avait servi d'abri pendant plusieurs jours, là où ils avaient laissé les corps des deux alphas !

La journaliste parlait de l'affaire, elle racontait que la police n'avait pas de piste sérieuse sur les coupables, mais ils étaient sûrs que ces meurtres étaient liés avec celui du chasseur qui avait été retrouvé dans une forêt quelques mois auparavant.

Le cœur de Sam se mit à battre très vite, si John ou même Bobby apprenait qu'ils avaient tué trois personnes ce serait terrible, ces derniers les dénonceraient sûrement à la police et ils seraient séparés pour le reste de leurs vies.

Le reportage continuait en disant qu'ils avaient trouvé des empreintes, cependant elles ne correspondaient à personne pour l'instant.

Subitement Sam eu des vertiges et une chaleur traversa son corps tout entier.

Non, non, non ! Pas maintenant pensa Sam en ressentait son état de rut commencer, avec tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé, il avait oublié que ses chaleurs commençaient aujourd'hui.

Il éteignit la télévision, en espérant de tout son cœur que John, ni Bobby allait entendre parler de cette histoire.

Puis il monta les escaliers, il n'avait pas envie que Bobby le voie comme cela.

Il devait appeler Dean, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, il avait besoin de son alpha, il marcha jusqu'au téléphone fixe qui était au bout du couloir, puis il saisit le combiné et fit le numéro de John, après quelques secondes, quelqu'un répondit à l'appel.

-Allô ?

-John ? Je peux parler à Dean, s'il te plaît.

-Tout va bien, Sam ?

-Oui, tout va bien, je veux juste… Juste lui dire bonne nuit, mentit Sam

John regarda son fils, ce dernier rangeait les cannes à pêche et les appâts, il avait l'air détendu, plus que quand ils étaient à la maison. Il était donc peut-être préférable d'éviter que Dean parle à Sam.

-Je vois, mais pour l'instant, il est occupé.

Le cadet força les sourcils, est-ce que son frère ne voulait pas lui parler ? Après tout… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Oh, d'accord…

-Je lui dirais que tu as appelé, lui affirma John, bonne nuit Sam.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Sam déçu, avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'enfermant à clé, il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé.

Il transpirait et avait chaud, il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant le vent frais entrer dans sa chambre, cela l'apaisa légèrement, il devait essayer de dormir.

Dean serait de retour bientôt, se répéta-t-il en allant se coucher dans son lit, il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil profond, sans remarquer la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître devant sa fenêtre

**:::::::::::::::::::**

-C'était qui ? Demanda Dean en arrivant, les cannes à pêche dans une main et la boite des appâts dans l'autre.

-Un ami a moi, il avait besoin de conseils sur une affaire (répondit John en posant son portable sur une des chaises pliantes près du feu.) je vais aller chercher les bières qu'on a laissé près du lac.

-D'accord

Dean rangea les affaires de pêche dans le coffre de la voiture, étrangement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il jeta un coup d'œil à John qui était encore assez loin, près du lac,

Dean devait en avoir le cœur net ! Il s'avança vers le feu, là où le téléphone était posé, puis il l'attrapa.

Le jeune brun regarda le dernier numéro affiché, c'était celui de la maison de Bobby, ce dernier avait appelé ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi John ne lui avait pas simplement répondu que c'était Bobby ?

Subitement Dean compris, c'était Sam qui avait téléphoné ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Lorsque John remboursa chemin, le plus jeune était bien décidé à l'affronter.

-C'est Sam qui a appelé ?

Dean lui posa la question, serrant fortement le portable dans sa main.

-Non, c'était un ami, je te dis.

-Ne me mens pas ! Qu'est-ce que Sam a dit ?

John soupira, a quoi bon mentir maintenant ?

-Il voulait te dire bonne nuit.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui parler dans ce cas ?

-Parce que !... Vous devez vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici.

-Tout ça, c'était juste pour m'éloigner de lui ?!

-Non… Je voulais aussi passer du temps avec toi… Écoute… La prochaine fois, on prendra Sam avec nous, je suis sûr qu'il adorera ça et les choses entre vous s'arrangeront quand vous deviendrez des simples frères à nouveau.

Dean ferma les yeux, respirant pour essayer de se calmer, une rage monta en lui tel un serpent qui lui parcourait le corps, il se sentait trahi, cependant, il devait rester tranquille.

-D'accord…

-Tu fais le bon choix Dean, je suis fier de toi, c'est pour votre bien que je fais ça.

-Je sais.

Dean alla s'asseoir près du feu, il commençait à en avoir assez que les adultes lui donnent des ordres ainsi, lui disant ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour lui… Il désirait prendre ses propres décisions maintenant.

Soudain, Dean se souvenu qu'il avait les clés de l'impala accrochées à son jean, car c'était lui qui avait conduit jusqu'à ici, il pourrait éventuellement retourner à la maison sans John, il devait juste attendre que ce dernier s'endorme !

Le plus vieux s'approcha également du feu, il ne savait plus quoi dire… Il s'y était mal pris, les garçons avaient peut-être encore besoin de temps pour se faire à leurs nouvelles vies, seulement John n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à leur accorder, son travail était bien trop important.

-Je vais aller me coucher, raconta Dean en se levant, dépoussiérant son jean, il se força à faire un sourire à John quand ce dernier lui souhaite une bonne nuit, puis alla dans l'une des tentes.

Il espérait que John s'endormirait rapidement ! Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici tout le week-end ne sachant pas pourquoi son frère l'avait appelé ! Il y avait sûrement une bonne raison, son frère était trop têtu pour l'appeler seulement dans l'idée de s'excuser.

Il s'allongea et éteignit la lampe dans la tente, étrangement les bruits de la forêt et les crépitements du feu le firent devenir anxieux son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, quand il faisait sombre, il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait aux deux personnes qu'il avait assassinées… Il avait encore du mal à y croire ! Il avait l'impression que c'était qu'un cauchemar, que rien n'était réel, mais malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une impression.

Brusquement, il entendit John ronfler doucement dans l'autre tente, c'était sa chance !

Il remit ses chaussures puis sortit de sa tente, allant vers l'impala puis il grimpa dedans et la démarrera,

Il espérait que John ne lui en veuille pas trop après ça, il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix si son frère avait besoin de lui.

Enfin, il prit la route, jetant un regarde dans le rétroviseur, John n'avait pas entendu la voiture partir.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**A suivre :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
